Just another crazy FF 7 story
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Don't be afraid of the title. The FF7 gang must fight against evil again. Which evil, well just read and find out. Have fun and let me know when you like my story.
1. Visit from a other world

**How do I begin. I bought a Playstation 2 and a new game. And I was bored so that is what happened when I'm bored. Please do not call 911 to come and get me, I know this story is just a little crazy. But have fun and let me know how you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or one of the two games. OR Disney or Tim Burton.**

A boy sits at the edge of the ocean and sees the sun go down. "_Finally. I'm home for a year now. Nothing happened since..._" his thoughts get interrupted by two beams of light. Out step two figures. "We need your help!" yells the smaller one. "The king disappeared! But we know who took him this time. And we need to get help!" says the taller one. "But! I need to tell..." begins the boy. "No time for that! Come!" the taller one grabs the hand of the boy and all three are gone.

Cloud is on his way back to Edge as he encounters a monster. He stops to take care of it, as suddendly something falls from the sky and lands on top of the monsters head. "_What the hell?_" thinks Cloud but takes advantage of the situation. Then he turns toward the other thing. "What is that?" mumbles Cloud and carefully pokes the thing with his sword. Then he watches in amusement as a funny looking bird jumps up and down in front of him. The bird seems to talk, but Cloud can't understand him. "Ok! You come with me. Maybe Reeve knows what you are!" Cloud catches the bird, ties him up and resumes on his way.

Tifa is in the bar, getting everything ready to open. Denzel and Marlene are upstairs in their room. With a bang lands a boy in front of them. "Outch!" the boy looks around "Who are you and where am I?" Denzel stares at the boy. "Hey this is our room. So who are you? And you are in Edge!" Marlene says nothing but watches the two boys. "Where in the world is Edge?" Now Tifa enters the room. "Tifa? But...Oh no! Not again!" sights the boy. Tifa looks at him. "You know me? Who are you and how did you get here?" The boy stares at her. "You forgot me? Oh hell! How do I explain this?" Another bang is to be heard. "Tifa? Are you home. Look what I found?" booms a voice. "Daddy!" screams Marlene and runs out of the room. Tifa grabs the hand of the boy. "Come with me. Let's see what Barrett got. And I never met you!" The two arrive at the bar. There stands Barrett and holds."What is that?" ask Tifa and Marlene at the same time. "I don't know. It landed almost on top of me." explains Barrett "Can I say something?" ask the boy. "Who's that?" Barrett looks at Tifa "Don't know. Landed in the children's room. Let's hear what he has to say. Talk!" she turns to the boy.

"Thank you, Tifa. Now where do I start? Ok I know...A year ago you helped me and my comrades to fight against the darkness. Sorry, you Tifa and Cloud did. You" he points at Barrett "I don't know." Tifa now stares at the boy. "We did WHAT? Why do I not remember that? And who are you and that?" she points at the thing in front of Barrett. "Forgive me. My name is Sora and that is Goofy. And why you can't remember? I don't know. Goofy where is Donald?" "I don't know. On our way got we separated!" Barrett lets go "Hey it can talk!" Goofy now turns to Barrett "Would you please not refer to me as it? Sora, the last time we got sent back where we belonged, so that's maybe why they not remember." Sora nods "You could be right. But I don't have the blade key with me. And Donald is gone. And what am I doing here?" Barrett and Tifa listen to the two. "Tifa call me nuts, but...Oh Cloud is coming" says Barrett as he hears a motor.

A few moments later enters Cloud the bar. "You guys don't believe what...Who's that?" he says as he spots Sora "And what is that?" now he has seen Goofy too. "That are Sora and Goofy. They landed here. And they..." Cloud still stares at Goofy "You remind me...Wait here!" he disappears out the bar again and returns with a bundle. "Something landed in front of me. Does that" he unties the bundle. "belongs to you?" Now Tifa and Barrett look at the white bird in clothes, who sits on the floor. "Donald!" scream Sora and Goofy together. "Now we loke to know why you here?" says Tifa and steps closer to the three who hug each other.

Sora turns to her. "I really don't know. Goofy and Donald came and got me. They said someone took the king and that we needed help. Oh yes and they know who took him!" "King? There's no king here!" booms Barrett. "Oh you understand him then." says Cloud and points at Donald. "Guys! Also Sora, please explain to us what happened and when we can will we help." says Tifa. "Ok! I try!" begins Sora and talks for an hour and a half. After he finishes, is at first silence, then Cloud ask. "So and now is this king missing? But let me get this straight! The king is a mouse?" Goofy nods "Yup, and before anyone ask. Donald is a duck and I a dog!" "Hrmpf" comes it from Barrett "That explains why no one can understand him!" "HEY! That's not nice!" now all turn to Donald. "That I understood!" says Cloud, Sora smiles "You only have to listen carefully, then it will work. Goofy where is my sword and who took the king?" Goofy shakes his head "Nope, we need all from here! Cid, Yuffie, Aerith..." "Hold it! Does not work! Aerith is death!" mumbles Tifa "DEATH!" scream the three strangers in unison. "But she was with us the last time!" says Sora. "She helped us, you and Leon."

"Sorry, but here in Gaia, she died. Seph...no Jenova killed her over four years ago!" say now Cloud. "Cid and the other we can call. No problem! Cloud, I do that!" Barrett begins to dial. Tifa looks to Goofy "So tell us. Who took the king?" "Someone we know, but he had help. He collected a few bad guys to help him and protect him." "No!" groans Cloud "Please don't say..." Goofy looks at him "I'm afraid so. All the bad guys we and all our friends know!" Now Sora stares at Goofy. "And how are we suppose to win? I don't have my sword. We can't travel and..." he stops as someone tabs him on the shoulder. "Does that belongs to you?" ask the boy from earlier. "The blade key. Where did you get that?" "It appeared in our room, together with him." the boy points to a tiny figure "Sebastian!" screams Sora. "How..." "Water please!" groans the crab.


	2. On the way

A few minutes later sits Sebastian in a bowl of water, Sora knows the names of the kids and got told "the gang" are on their way. "We wait until everyone is here, then we talk or Goofy has to explain everything twice. Anyone hungry?" says Tifa. All nod. "When you guys help can we eat before the others are here, OK?" Soon are all in the kitchen and help Tifa. Denzel and Marlene sit next to Donald who got thrown out of the kitchen, after he burnt his feathers. Then Goofy comes over too. "They told me to leave just because I'm in the way. You think it was because I got the pancake stuck to the ceiling?" Marlene giggles "Could be! I bet Cloud will be here soon too!" Goofy looks at her "Why you say that?" Denzel answers "He is the best fighter in our world, but in the kitchen? A catastrophe!" Denzel giggles "You won your bet, Marlene!" Cloud joins the four "Not one word!" then he smiles at the four giggle "Come guys, let us set the table!" The five do so and soon all of them eat.

An hour later is a noise outside "Cid is here!" booms Barrett. The eight go down in the bar who's door opens "Who's that?" asks Sora as he sees the man dressed in black and red. "Vincent, one of our friends." says Cloud. Behind Vincent come Yuffie and Cid, then someone else steps into the bar. "Hey, that looks a little like the Beast." says Goofy. "Beast! Who you call a beast?" growls the red furred animal. "Cid, Yuffie, Vincent and Red meet Sora, Goofy and Donald. They're not from here, but they need our help. Go on Sora, tell them what you told us." says Tifa. Sora nods and explains again what happened in the past and why they're here.

Now turnes Vincent to Goofy "So you need our help? Ok we will help. But who took you king and where is he?" "And why do you need us?" asks Yuffie. Goofy answers "The last time it was Maleficia who was the bad guy...oops no girl. This time is it different. We had to fight all the evil guys from all our friend to safe the light. This time all the evil guys got together to form the ultimate darkness. And that took our king. I got told to get Sora and to find help. And here we are! I did not know where we landed. I wonder why we are here?" "I think I know that!" pipes a voice. All turn to the speaker. "You? Marlene talk!" says Tifa. The girl turns red. "Speak Marlene don't be afraid. No one is going to laugh!" says Cloud and glares in the round. All nod quickly.

"I think it is because you" Marlene points to the gang "fought the ultimate evil before. I mean Jenove!" "Jenova? Who is that?" ask Sora "You don't want to know." mumbles Cloud "But you said she killed Aerith. So who..." Vincent interrupts "We don't know excactly what she was. Just leave it by that. So Goofy, where do we start?" Goofy looks at Sora "Use the sword, we'll see where it takes us." "One moment, what if we get separated?" asks Cid. "Good thinking Cid." says Sora "If you could not remember us, the other may not either. Goofy what then?" "Oops. I did not think about that. But we flew the last time with the Gummi Ship between the worlds that..." Cid grins "Flew? Hm I wonder?" Now Sora stares at Cid. "What you mean?" "The Sierra! Cid's airship. We can use her to fly!" explains Tifa. "Yes, but still. We need to know all the names of you friends. Just in case!" says Yuffie. The next hours spent the gang with learning all the names of Sora's friends, then they all go outside. "Denzel, Marlene I called Elmyra. She will be here shortly to watch you." says Tifa. The kids nod "Good luck!"

Barrett turns to Sora "So where do we start?" Sora shrugs "I don't know. The sword opens the path between the worlds, but where we're going? I don't know!" Sora raises the sword. A beam of light hits the sky and turns into a giant keyhole. "There we have to go through?" asks Cid. Sora nods. "Yes that is the entrance to the outer world!" "Ok everyone on board." The Sierra disappears.

"Darned! Hey where is everyone?" Yuffie looks around "Shit, we got seperated. Now where am I?" she begins to walk then something collides with her. "Outch!" Yuffie grabs what hit her "A mini dragon! How cute!" "CUTE! Who you call cute? I'm Mushu a mighty dragon! And who are you?" says the red dragon. "I'm Yuffie. A friend of Sora's. You know him?" "Mushu where are...Who are you?" a girl appears. "Again, I'm Yuffie a friend of Sora's and who are you?" The girl smiles "Sora, where is he? Oh and I am Mulan!" Yuffie beams "Mulan! You remember him. Great. Let me tell you what happened."

"What the hell?" Cloud stares at the ships in front of him. "Port Royal!" says a voice next to him "I understand you better now Donald. But where are the others?" Donald looks around "Separated again. Let's find Jack and Will." The two search the different ships until "The Black Pearl! Jack!" screams Donald. "Captain Jack Sparrow please!" says a voice, then a man appears. "_And they say I should dress different!" _thinks Cloud "Hi Captain Sparrow. I'm Cloud a friend of Sora's." "Sora who's that?" "Uhoh!" says Donald "he does not remember. We're in trouble now." Cloud looks at Donald "Then we have to convince him. Hey!" Cloud jumpes back as Jack draws a sword and attacks him. "Leave him to me! This is not going to take long!"

"Darned is that hot here!" growls Red. He turns Ok I'm alone. Now where am I?" He walks of toward a mountain he sees in the distance. Then he spots something. "_Urgh is that ugly!_" thinks Red and creeps closer. "Timon quit hiding! Where are you?" says the thing, then it spots Red. "Timon, help! A...what are you?" Red stares at the animal "Got lots of time? If not, where am I and who are you?" "I'm Pumba a warthog and you're in Simba's kingdom!" "Simba! Where is he? I need to find him. I'm Nanaki or Red a friend of Sora's" A second animal appears. "Pumba what's the racket ab...Who are you?" ask he as he spots Red. "He says he's a friend of Sora's. Red no Nanaki." "What now, Red or Nanaki?" "Both, my real name is Nanaki, my friends call me Red. So who are you and do you know Sora?" The second animal nods "I'm Timon and yes we know Sora. So what you want?" Red sights "First to get to Simba! Then find my friends!" "The first is easy. Follow us!" Timon jumpes on Pumba and they take off. Red follows.


	3. Diffrent worlds, diffrent rules

"Oh!" says Tifa as she spots the flaming gate in front of her. Then she looks around. "Aha, I'm alone. Let's see where I am!" She walks toward the gate, as she spots a monster. "What is that?" Tifa gets ready to attack as a young woman walks toward the monster. "Phil" says the woman "Where's Herc?" The monster answers "At the colos..." then it spots Tifa. "Who are you?" Now the woman turns too. "I'm Tifa, who are you?" The woman answers "I'm Meg and he's Phil. What are you doing here?" "How I explain that? I'm a friend of Sora's and he needs our help. But where am I?" Meg smiles "If you need help, you're right. Follow us. We take you to Hercules. He always looks for someone to rescue. But who's Sora?" Tifa sights "Can we wait until we all together or I have to explain it to many times." Meg nods "Ok then come!"

"What in the world?" Cid stares at the scene in front of him. A huge castle is directly before him. "Everyone? Huh? Son of a bitch! I'm alone! Now lets see who lives here!" mumbles Cid and walks to the door and knocks. The door opens, but no one is to be seen. "Who are you and can I help you?" says a voice. Cid looks around everywhere and finally spots at his feet. "A clock? And you can talk too? Oh man! Sorry, I'm Cid Highwind a friend of Sora's and..." The clock interrupts him "Sora you say! Where is he?" Cid sights "Not here with me. He came and told us he needed help! So where am I?" "Oh dear! Wait I bring you to..." A growl interrupts the clock. "Who is it?" Cid stares at the figure in front of him. "What are you? You look a little like Red!" The figure answers "Who's Red? Never mind! I'm the Beast and now tell me who you are or I'll rip you to pieces!" "God darned! You try that ….." The clock stares at both of them "Sir don't! He says he's a friend of Sora's and his name..." "SORA! Where is he?" now the Beast looks around. Before Cid can answer comes another voice "Beast who is it?" All of them face now the woman who comes down the stairs. "Now please don't interrupt me or we'll never get done!" says Cid "I'm Cid, a friend of Sora's. He needs our help. And shit...Sorry! We got separated, so I don't know where he is." The woman smiles "Lets all go inside. We find a solution."

Vincent finds himself in the sand outside a strange looking city. "_Where am I? And where are the others?" _ thinks Vincent and starts to walks toward the city. A bird flies toward him and spots him. "What in the world are you?" asks the colorful bird. "Hey you can talk! I'm Vincent a friend of Sora's Where am I here?" "Who's Sora? And you are in Agrabah!" POOF! A figure appears. "Iago!" says the huge figure in front of Vincent to the bird. "What are you up to? Aladdin and Jasmin are looking for you. We told you to stay put. The weather forecast says, is a sandstorm on the way. Abu is worried too! I don't know why? So you're coming back with me or..." Now the figure has seen Vincent "Who are you? Are you not hot, dressed like that? You look funny!" "_Boy does he ever needs air?" _ thinks Vincent and says. "I'm Vincent Valentine a friend of Sora's. He and the others need our help!" The figure in front of Vincent changes form until it resembles Vincent, beams at him and says "Nice to meet you, Vincent. I'm Genie a Genie as you can see! Sora you say. I don't know him, but maybe Jasmin or Al know. So you want me to take you to them?"

Vincent still stares at the man in front of him "Let me ask you something first, then you can take me." The Genie nods "Ask!" "Do you ever shut up? Please I'm from a different world, so gimme a break! But I thank you for taking me to Jasmin and Al." Again changes the Genie the form. "Why does everyone says that I talk to much? Even the Genie Teamsters. Well never mind. Vincent not I take you, but he will." he points to a "A carpet? How is that suppose to work?" asks Vincent. "Just step on, tighten you seat belts. Just a joke, hold on!" Vincent steps on the carpet. The man floats next to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Agrabah Air. Sit down, hold on and enjoy the ride. Oh and if you need to puke, please not on the carpet." "_I'm going to be nuts when I have to stay long with him" _ thinks Vincent, then his eyes widen as the carpet lifts to the air. Soon is Vincent on the way to the city.

"Where the hell am I? And where...It seems Cid had the right idea! We all got separated." mumbles Barrett and stares at very funny looking trees. A full moon is seen over the trees and as Barrett turns sees he a graveyard. A figure walks toward him. "_What the f..._" thinks Barrett and aims at the figure "Hi, my name is Jack Skelleton. I welcome you in Halloween Town and might I ask who you are?" Barrett lovers the gun. "Jack Skelleton huh? I know that name. I'm Barrett, a friend of Sora's. He needs our help!" "Sora! Where is he? I'm helping when I can?" Barrett shrugs "Don't know. We were together in the Sierra, now I'm alone here! Hmm I wonder where the others are!" Plopp! A blue figure land next to Barrett. "What is that?" Jack shrugs "Don't know!" Barrett bents over the blue thing. "Looks like a dog. But a very ugly one. HEY!" The blue figure jumps at Barrett and hisses "Who you call ugly!" now two more arms appear at the blue thing.

Then it looks around. "Where am I? And where is Lilo? And who ARE you?" Jack answers. "You're in Halloween Town, where Lilo is? No idea. And we are Jack and Barrett friends of Sora's! And who are you?" The two arms disappear again. "Sora! Where is he? Oh and I'm Stitch, an alien from Hawaii!" Barrett sights "Sora is not here. He came to our world to ask for help. Me and my friends went with him. But we got separated. I landed here by Jack and then you came! So, all questions answered?" Stitch looks at Barrett "Yes and no! Now I know who you are, but why am I here?" Barrett groans "If I knew that, we...Who's that?" he points to a man clad in red. Jack turns "Santa what..." The man says "I think I can answer some of you questions. And Barrett, I'm Santa Claus." He stops as Barrett starts to laugh. "Nope! I quit believing in you as I turned four" then Barrett quits laughing. "You serious aren't you?" Santa nods. "Barrett forget what you know. Here everything is possible. Remember that. And now you, Jack and Stitch come with me." Stitch asks "Where are we going?" Jack answers "To the house of Santa Claus, where else." Now both, Stitch and Barrett groan.


	4. On the way The first

"Outch!" says Sora as he lands on his butt in a street. A figure lands on top of him. "Outch! Goofy!" now Sora looks around. "Goofy, we're alone again. I wonder where the others are. Oh boy, I hope they are ok!" Goofy stands up "We're in Hallow Bastion! Let's find Leon and Merlin." Sora nods and the two walks through the city to Merlin's house. "Leon!" screams Sora and runs toward the man. "Sora! Goofy! What are you...No! Don't say..." Goofy interrupts him "We afraid yes. The king is missing. Donald and I got Sora. Then we landed in...Sora, what was that called where Cloud and the others live?" "Cloud! Where is he?" Sora shrugs "Don't know. We all seemed to got separated. Where is Merlin? I want to talk to you both!" Leon smiles "In the house. Come in, then we talk."

Donald watches in amusement as Cloud sits on top of Jack Sparrow and explaines to him what happened. The fight between the two man lasted only a minute, then Jack was disarmed and Cloud knocked him to the ground. "So" finishes Cloud now "You got it? We need you and Will to help us! And if you don't do that" growls Cloud and his eyes begin to glow "will I promise you lots of pain! Understand?" Jack nods "S...Sure! I help! But how?" Now turns Cloud to Donald "He's right! Without Sora, how can we travel?" Donald ponders for a moment "I know! The keys, at each of the world is a key. We find Will and then use the key!" "What did he say?" ask Jack Cloud "And would you please let me get up?" Cloud grins "Oh you learn to understand him. I did!" Cloud stands up and helps Jack. "So where is Will?" Jack picks up his sword. "You guys have a problem. He and Elisabeth are on the Interceptor. We need to follow them. Can you sail?" Cloud turns and looks at the ship "Hell no! Donald! I got no idea what to do and I become seasick!" Jack now stares at Cloud "Seasick? YOU? Now that will be fun. But where do we get a crew?"

With a poof appear three small figures in front of Donald. "Huey, Louis and Dewey? What are you doing here?" yells Donald. "Who's that?" say Cloud and Jack at the same time. "My nephews!" explains Donald. The trio stands up. "What are we doing here?" asks the first. "Who are you?" asks the second. "Uncle, what's going on?" comes it from the third. "Do you know how to sail. If yes, have we the time to explain it all to you!" says Cloud. Soon is the Pearl on the way.

In Edge sits Elmyra with the children in the bar and stares at the two. "Come again! The gang does what?" "We told you! They are with Sora on the way to save the king!" Elmyra shakes her head. "I know, but that is..." "Excuse me please!" comes a voice All three turn. "Oh no! They forgot you!" yells Marlene. "Who's that?" asks Elmyra. "Sebastian! Cloud and the others left him behind. Now what?" says Denzel. Sebastian answers "No problem, but can I make a suggestion." All three nod. "First, Elmyra forget what you knew and second, could someone look if you have salt. I live normally in the ocean!" Marlene hurries in the kitchen. "Hey! Who are you?" hear Denzel and Elmyra her scream.

The two run in the kitchen. On the stove in front of Marlene sit two small animals. "We are Chip and Dale! Where's Sora?" answers on of the animals. "Gone! With Cloud and the others in the Sierra!" answers Denzel. The two animals discuss what to do. Elmyra just keeps staring. "_This is unbelievable!" _she thinks. "Oh you two! Could you take Sebastian with you when you leave. Sora left him accidentally behind!" says Marlene. The two animals look at her. "We can't find Sora alone, we need help. If he's with the people from this world need we someone from here to find him!" says one of them. "Huh?" "Our Gummi Ship locks on to who ever is with Sora. So we need..." "WE GO!" "DENZEL!" yelles Elmyra. "What? They need our help!" says Denzel and Marlene nods. Elmyra sights. "Chip, Dale. Help! Is it safe?" The animals nod. "We just stay at the ship. We only look for Sora and the others." "Ok you two, we go. But you behave yourself or I tell Tifa and Cloud!" "Wheeeeheeee!"

Mulan, Yuffie and Mushu sit together in Mulans house and drink tea. Yuffie explained what happened, now they ponder what to do. "So you say all evil guys got together and kidnapped the king! And we need to help?" Yuffie nods. "Jeah, just about right. But Sora is not here! Darned, how are find him and the others?" Mulan smiles. "I know! Here exists a key to the other world. We'll go th...Oops. We have a problem!" Mushu and Yuffie look at Mulan. "Problem? What problem?" asks Yuffie "The key is at the palace of the emperor! How do we get it? I can go in, but you? Hmm! Yuffie do you mind dressing differently?" "No!" says Yuffie, then ask "How differently to be exact?" Muland stands up. "Wait here. You'll go as my cousin." She disappears. Mushu now turns to Yuffie "So you're a ninja, huh? A rather small one?" Smack! "Listen you mini-dragon! Call me never again small!" screams Yuffie out the window where she sended Mushu.

As Mulan enters the room a few minutes later, stares she at the scene in front of her. Locked in combat are two figures. "Hey! Quit that!" Mulan steps between the two. "What's wrong with you guys! Keep your strength for the bad guys!" "But she said..." "But he called me...:" say the two together "I don't care! Behave or I spank you both!" screams Mulan. Yuffie and Mushu duck her anger. "Sorry!" comes it in unison. "Here Yuffie put those on." Yuffie looks at the clothes. "Nope! No way! Those are girly clothes!" Mushu begins to laugh "But you are a girl, Yuffie. And here dress girls like that. So please put them on or we'll never get in the palace." Yuffie sights "I hate that. Ok Mulan I do it for you. And if you laugh, Mushu..." "He will not or I leave him here!" Mushu swallows but nods. A half an hour later are the three on their way.


	5. On the way The second

Tifa sits with Hercules, Meg and Phil in a room at the collosseum. She had explained why she is here and what she need. "I help!" says Hercules "Even I can't remember Sora. You said he has eht key to travel everywhere. So how do we find him and the others?" Tifa answers "He told us that a medallion of yours were the key in this world. Darned I forgot the name of it. But it helped him against Hades." Hercules smiles. "Then i know which one. Wait I'll get it." Soon returns Hercules with a golden medallion. "Here it is. So what are we...Whoa!" All four watch as the medallion turns into a great keyhole. "Great. Now we go looking for Sora." says Tifa "Come Hercules." Hercules turns to Meg. "You keep an eye on Phil until I'm back!" She nods "Be careful." Now follows Hercules Tifa.

"NO! Now where are we?" screams Tifa and looks around. "At least you are still with me." she says as she sees Hercules. "Yes I am but...Who is that?" he points to a figure who walkes toward them. Tifa shrugs. "I don't know. I think we better ask where we are." The figure comes closer and soon recognize Hercules and Tifa a woman, but a strange looking one. "Hi, Happy Halloween to you. And who are you?" "Halloween? Jack Skelleton! Sorry we are Tifa and Hercules, friends of Sora's. Is he here?" "Sora? Not that I know! Sorry, I'm Sally. But earlyer a stranger arrived here looking for Sora. He and Jack are at Santa's. I show you the way." "_Santa's? No way!" _ thinks Tifa, then sights. "_I guess everything is possible here!" _ Tifa giggles. Sally turns to her "What is so funny?" "I just thought how Denzel and Marlene would look if they were here! Two kids I take care of." explains she as she notices Sally's face. Now Sally giggles too. "And if they saw you at Santa's.."

Now begins Tifa to laugh "Poor Santa. Those two would nerve him to death!" Still giggling walk the two woman to a tree. "Here is the entrance. Say Hi to Jack from me." Hercules nods "We will. Ready Tifa?" The two step through the door. "Brrr is that cold here!" says Hercules. "True we don't wear the right clothes. Look, there is a town. Let's find Jack and whoever is here." Soon arrive the two at the town square. "Now where are we going?" A voice booms. "Tifa? What are you doing here and who is that? And you wont believe who I found!" Tifa smiles "Barrett, this is Hercules. The key in his world sent us here. And you found Santa! Right?" Barrett pouts "Hey! How you know?" then he grins dirty. "A little under dressed, aren't you? Come in. Jack and Santa are inside." Tifa and Hercules step in the house.

Cid explained the story to Belle and the Beast. "Then you need to go to help!" says Belle to the Beast. "But what ab..." Belle chuckles "I will take care of the castle and the others. Don't worry. But Sora needs you!" The Beast turns to Cid. "I come. But how do we get to Sora. His sword is the key to the worlds. HEY! Watch you mouth! There's a lady present.!" "Sorry! Wait! Sora told us in each world is a key. Let me think where it was here!" Belle and the Beast listen to Cid mumble. "Now what was that! No! Not that one! That's Simba's kingdom! Darned!" he mutters, then turns. "A flower? You have a flower?" Belle giggles. "Yes he has! A rose! Why?" "I remember Sora saying something about a flower! Sorry, but I had to remember lots of names and key's." Now asks the Beast. "But I thought you guys helped him before?" Cid nods "True, but we forgot everything after the last time or..."

Cid eyes narrow. "Or there are multiple worlds in our universe! Oh gosh! That means..." Cid sinks in the next chair. Belle looks concerned at Cid "What? What does that mean?" "Sora mentioned a girl that in our world died! What if...Oh well, shit happens. So Beast would you come with me?" The Beast nods. "I will. Come we show you the rose. Then when it works, will we go and see Sora." The three walk upstairs into a large room "Beautyful!" whispers Cid. "Thank you. There she is...Whoa!" says the Beast in awe as the rose turns into a keyhole. "Yep! Exactly, that's it!" says Cid smiling. The Beast turns to Belle "You take care of everybody?" Belle nods "I will, Cid bring him back whole!" Cid grins "I'll try, but I think he can handle himself." Belle watches as the two go through the hole.

"Hey! That's not the Sierra. Now where am I?" groans Cid, but turns as he hears laughter. "Oh you still with me. What are you laughing at?" Between fits of laughter manages the Beast to say. "You! What are you?" Now Cid stares at the Beast "What you..." then looks down at himself. "What the hell? No way! Damned! Someone is going to pay for this!" then he sights "Quit laughing! We're not at my airship! Now we have to find out where we are! Let's go!" Still chuckling begins the Beast to walk toward a mountain in the distance. "Wait for me!" screams Cid as he falls behind. The Beast turns "Hey you look like a bird, now fly to keep up." "Fly? Oh!" Cid looks at his wings "Beast! A plane or an airship I can fly, but with those? I don't know how. I'm a human!" "No you're not! You're an Ibis!" comes a voice. The two turn, there is a colorful bird in front of them. "Who are you? And where are we? Sorry, we are Cid and the Beast, friends of Sora's. Is he here?" "I'm Zazu, a friend of Simba. You're in his kingdom. Sora? Hm, I bring you to Simba. And I show you how to fly. It's easy."

An hour later arrive the three at the mountain. Zazu flies toward a lioness "Nala! Is Simba here? Those are two friends of Sora's? Is he here too?" The lioness says "No Sora is not here. But a stranger came to look for him. He's with Simba now. He looked a little like you." She looks at the Beast. "Red! He's here. Thank...Oh no! If he sees me like that!" "Then he will laugh himself to death! Now come! Let's find Simba and Red...you said?" chuckles the Beast and follows the lioness. Grumbling follows Cid.


	6. Lost and found

Vincent arrives on the carpet at a strange looking building. They float through a window and down a hallway to a huge room. "Al" scrams the Genie to a man. "Here is...Oops forgot your name!" Before the Genie talks further says Vincent "My name is Vincent Valentine, a friend of Sora's. Do you remember him?" The man shakes his head. "No. Who's that?" Vincent sights "Could we sit down somewhere, then I explain. And YOU!" he points at the Genie "Keep you mouth shut until I'm done!" An hour later is Vincent finished with what happened. "Hmm strange that I can't remember that. But if I can help I. You said Sora has the key to the worlds, so how do we find him?" asks Aladdin. "He told us in each world exists a key, here in Agrabah is it a red diamond from a cave. Do you still have that?" The Genie answers."Yes we do! Here at the palace...Oops, but we need weeks to find him there. No wait. Abu! Come here boy. You remember that red stone you stole. Can you get that and bring it here?"

Vincent watches as a small monkey disappears. "Aladdin, can I ask you for a favor?" says Vincent. Aladdin nods. "Can we please leave him here?" says Vincent and points to the Genie. "Or at least gag him. If he and Yuffie get together go I and my friends nuts." "Who's Yuffie, a Genie girl?" asks Genie. Now laughs Vincent "No. Only a nosy, talkative, little ninja brat. Ok you can come, then she has someone else to nerve. Oh there is Abu." The two man watch the monkey come back with a huge red stone. "Now what...Oh!" Aladdin and Vincent watch as the stone turns into a keyhole. "There we go through?" asks Genie. Vincent nods. "Yes, but I don't know where we land. Be prepared for anything. HEY!" he stares at the Genie who sprouts in two seconds a assortment of weapons. "Genie! Don't overdo it!" says Aladdin. "Sorry Al." A second later has the Genie only a sword left. "Much better, would you please come with me now." The three leave.

Sora and Leon sit in Merlin's house and Sora explains what happened. "So where are the others?" asks Leon. Goofy answers "We don't know. We flew on Cid's airship through the keyhole and only we two landed here. Oh boy!" Merlin looks at Goofy. "What?" "I hope they're alright." says Goofy. Leon nods. "I hope so too. But Sora, how do they find us?" Sora smiles. "We told them the names of our friends and what the keys were, so I hope they can travel. Even without my sword." BANG "What..." both Sora and Leon draw their swords. "Merin, stay here. We check!" the two run outside. "Huh? The gummi ship. How..." begins Sora and watches as the door opens. "Chip, Dale...Marlene? Denzel? And who are you?" asks Sora "I'm Elmyra. Those two" the woman points to the chipmunks "came looking for you. And they needed someone...Oh my god!" Elmyra stares at a girl who comes around the corner.

Sora turns "Hi Aerith. Oh no! I forgot Elmyra. I'm sorry." Leon just watches in astonishment. "Could someone please explain to me what's going on." "In our world is Aerith death. Killed four years ago." mumbles Elmyra to Merlin who now steps out the door. "That might be so in your world, but forget what you know. There are many worlds and many possibilities. Aerith, dear do you mind staying here and waiting for us?" Aerith smiles. "No problem, I wait at the house. And mom, nice to see you again." Aerith walks off. Now Leon turns to Sora "Do we wait for the others or do we look for them?" Sora sights "I got no idea where they are, if they all in one world together or still at the Sierra. We had that airship. Merlin can we find that?" Merlin stroks his beard. "Possible, wait here." he walks back into the house. Sora now turns to Chip. "Why did you bring her and them with you?" Dale answers "We needed them to lock onto you. And you forgot Sebastian in their world." "Oops" says Goofy "that we did! Elmyra thank you for bringing us the ship." "No problem! But those two promised me the the kids are safe!" "I will make sure of that!" says now Leon. "When Merlin finds out how to find the airship, will he and I watch you while Sora looks for the other." Merlin comes back out the house with a large book. "Ok everyone on board. I get us to that airship!"

The eight go on board and Merlin begins to mutter something. Everything goes black for a moment, then "The Sierra, there!" screams Denzel. "But where are we?" asks Marlene "In the outer world. Chip, Dale dock on. Then we search." Soon is the group on board of the Sierra. "No one here. So we have to...Oh! Look, the paths." Sora points out the window. "Six paths. They are all in different worlds!" groans Goofy. "Now what?" Sora counts "Two must be together in one world, with Donald were they seven." "And Atlantica is missing!" comes a voice. "Sebastian. We for..." "Let me handle that, Sora!" says Merlin. A few seconds later is the crab gone. "So where do we start?" Leon looks at the paths. "What about that one, is the shortest. OK?" All nod. "Is the best we can do." says Sora. "Excuse me. But do you know how to fly the Sierra?" ask Elmyra, Leon turns to her. "I might. Chip, Dale help me." A few moments later begins the Sierra to move.

The Pearl is still on the way to the Interceptor as with a plopp three figures appear on deck. "Vincent!" says Donald. "Who's that?" ask the other eight together. Donald turns "That are Aladdin and Genie and those are Vincent, Jack Sparrow and my nephews." "Hi Cloud, still alive I see. So what are you up to?" says Vincent. "We'll look for Will, he's on another ship. Then we'll..." A yell interrupts him. "Ship ahead! A large one!" comes it from the outlook. Jack goes to the railing. "The Interceptor. We found her. Now we have a problem." "Which one?" asks Cloud. "I'm a pirate, this is a pirate ship. And you...sorry but you don't look like you belong here." "May I make a suggestion?" asks Vincent. All look at him, then nods Jack. "Genie! Would you stop that ship there please!" The Genie beams at him "I can do that." He takes off. "He can fly?" asks now Cloud Vincent "Jo, and talk a lot. So they are busy now. Let's get closer." Jack grins "You're good. Want to join my crew?" "Jack!" say Cloud and Donald together "Was worth a try. I did not forget why we're here!"

Cloud turns to Donald. "When we reach the Interceptor go I, Jack and Vincent on board. You guys stay here" "Why?" wants Aladdin to know. "We at least look human, well more than you." says Vincent and Cloud nods. "I had to convince Jack. I hope he can convince Will without a fight." Vincent grins. "If not should we three have no problem with that." Jack shakes his head. "No I owe him. Donald raise a white flag next to the other. I hope that's enough!" Slowly come the two ships together "Jack Sparrow! What you want. And who is that?" screams a voice as the ships are next to each other. "Will. Nice to see you again. Would you please come aboard the Pearl. Here are a few people who need our help." "I help you? Again? No way! Hey!" the Genie appears on the Pearl together with a man. "Here he is!"

"Thank you!" says Vincent. "Jack, who are they?" The next hour explain Jack, Cloud and Vincent what happened. "But..." Will looks around, then sights "Ok I beleave you. So now what are we..." he stops as everything goes black. As everyone can see again comes it from Donald. "Hey, where is Cloud?" All of them look around. "And where is Genie?" asks now Aladdin. "Poor Cloud! Ok, Donald the key. We need to find Sora , quick." says Vincent. "The compass. Open your compass, Jack" Jack does. The keyhole forms "Ok here we go! Everyone ready?" asks Vincent. All nod.


	7. Meander

Mulan, Yuffie and Mushu arrive at the palace. "So, Yuffie let me do the talking please." Yuffie nods. "Yes do that. I want to get out of those clothes. Hurry!" Mulan steps up to the guardian. "Fa Mulan. I'm here to see Sheng. This is my cousin Fa Yuffie. Can we enter?" The guard nods. "Sure Fa Mulan, you're always welcome here. And if i might say. Your Cousin is a beauty." Mulan grabs Yuffie's hand. "Don't!" she whispers. "Thank you." The three enter the palace "Behave or we end in the prison." "Did you hear what he called me?" "He called you pretty. Why you have a problem with that?" asks Mushu. "I'm a ninja!" mumbles Yuffie "And a girl." says Mushu. "Mulan she hast to learn a lot." Mulan giggles. "She's young. When she falls in love she will change. I know I did!" "True you were more boy then girl." says Mushu. "Hey, can we find my friends first, then we can discuss other things." complains Yuffie, Mulan smiles.

"Let's go to the Soldiers Hall. There is the sword the emperor gave me. That's the key." The three walk further until they come to a huge hall. "WOW! That's …...Great!" says Yuffie. "Yes and there is the sword. Wait here I get it." Mulan walks toward a walll and picks a sword from it. "Cloud would love that one." mumbles Yuffie. "Who?" asks Mushu. "One of my friends. He is a great fighter. You should see his sword." giggles Yuffie. "If the key works will we meet him. I like that. A Samurai. I'll be honored." Yuffie stares at the dragon. "What's a Samurai?" "A Chinese swordsman." "Do all Chinese look like Mulan?" "Sure! Why you laugh?" Mulan comes back "What's so funny?" "Mulan. Mushu thinks one of my friends is a Samurai. Mushu, Cloud is blond with blue eyes." "Blond, What's..." Mushu stops as the sword changes. "The keyhole. Mulan, Mushu. You're coming?" Soon is the hall empty.

"Mulan, Mushu! Hi Yuffie." yelles Sora as the three appear in front of him. "Where are we? And who's that?" Minutes later know Yuffie and Mulan who everyone is. Then..."Jack, Donald, Vincent and..." "We have a problem." interrupts Vincent Sora. "Cloud and the Genie disappeart." "Oh and I wanted to meet him." Vincent stares at the voice "A dragon who can...I better forget what I knew! And..." "Before you ask" begins Sora and introduces everyone. "Merlin, do you know what happened to the Genie and Cloud?" Merlin shakes his head. "No. They should not traveled without the key." Merlin steps to the window. "No new path. So either they're at one of the other worlds or.." Now Yuffie ask "Or what?" "The darkness! It might took them!" Vincent sights "Cloud is able to fight and Genie can talk everyone to death. I say we go look for them and the others." Sora nods. "Where were you. Only in Port Royal and Agrabah?" Donald and Vincent nod. "And you Yuffie?" "Only by Mulan!" Sora steps to the window. "The next world is the collosseum! Let's see who's there!"

Cid, the Beast and Zazu arrive at the mountain. "Wait here I go look for Simba." says the bird and flies to the top. "I hope when we get back into the Sierra I have my old form back!" grumbles Cid. "But that I can fly I like!" The bird appears again. "Come to the top. Simba awaits you." The three make their way to the top and soon see a few animals. "Who's that?" asks the Beast. "Those are my friends. Timon, Pumba, Rafiki and a new one Nanaki. He is a friend of Sora's. So and now who are you?" says a majestic animal and stands up. "Oh then you must be Simba. We are also friends from Sora. He ist the Beast and I...""CID?" says one of the group. "What in the world happened to you?" "I can explain that! The last time Sora was here, he was a lion cub. Everything changes here to animals, well humans do!" explains Rafiki. "Please tell me I change back!" groans Cid. "Now I know what Donald meant that I look like you." says Red to the Beast, who nods. "True. Sorry Cid. Now I see what you meant. So what are we doing now?" Rafiki answers. "Easy. You all go look for Sora. But where is the key?" "Your staff! Sora mentioned to us your staff!" says Cid. Rafiki raises his staff and all watch as it turns into a keyhole. "Everyone ready to go? Please god, a world where I'm human or the Sierra." mumbles Cid as the four go.

In the front of the fire at Santa's house sit Tifa, Barrett and the other together to discuss what to do. "We need to find Sora!" explaines Barrett "Yes, but...Barrett you know how many world here are. We just can't keep going!" says Tifa. "True and why you remember Sora and they" Hercules points to Tifa and Barrett "and I not?" "Hmmm" says Santa "I'm not sure. But our bad guy is death. And..." "No, ours too!" interrupts Barrett "Cloud and we killed him a few times." "A few times. Is he a Zombie?" asks Jack. As he sees the faces from Tifa and Barrett says he "An undead person! They are not easy to kill!" "Never mind that now!" says Tifa "what are we..." she spots somthing "What is that?" "Oh we forgot, that's Stitch, an alien. Also a friend of Sora's" "Hi" says the blue figure "Can I make a suggestion?" All nod "Open the keyhole. I go through. If I land either by Sora or your friends I tell them where you are. With the blade key can Sora travel and your friends have that airship." "That would you do? But what when you..." Barrett grins. "Oh he can help himself, even against Cloud or Vincent. Stitch show her!" Two seconds later has Stitch four arms and a gun. "I see! Please don't kill anyone, would you? Just tell them Sora's or our names." Stitch nods "Ok, where is the key?" "My Santa outfit. Santa, where is it?" says now Jack. "Come with me, it is in the next room." As the keyhole appears says Tifa softly "Good luck Stitch" then the alien is gone.

"Hey! Where am I? Donald, Jack...Oh you are still here?" says Cloud as he finds himself together with Genie in a street. The Genie looks around. "Where are we? And where...Who's that?" Cloud turns and his eyes widen. "It can't be..You're death!" then he sights "Ok Sora mentioned you. Genie that is Aerith, Aerith that's Genie. Please tell me where are we and is Sora here?" Aerith now stares at Cloud. "What you mean by I'm death! Explain!" she steps up to Cloud. "Whoa has that girl a temper. Reminds me of Jasmin." "Shut up, Genie!" says Cloud, then scratches his neck. "Sorry Aerith. In Gaia you died. Jenova killed you! Why you alive here? Gosh I go nuts. First a Pirate ship, then Al with the Genie and now...Can we leave it with that. Is Sora here?" Aerith now shakes her head. "No! Sora, Leon and Merlin left together with Mom and the kids on the gummi ship just a while ago!" "Mom? Kids? Hell no, don't tell me Elmyra and the two where here too." Aerith nods. "Yep. Chip and Dale needed someone from your world to lock onto Sora. So they helped." "And now they're gone! Now what?" says the Genie.

Cloud ponders for a moment. "There must be a key here too. Genie we keep going! Aerith, where are we here?" "Hollow Bastion!" Now watch Aerith and Genie Cloud who walks back and forth. "Now where was that key? A rose? Nope...Oh I know! A membership card. Aerith where is that card?" Aeris giggles. "In Merlins house. Come I take you. Oh and I come with you!" "No way!" says Cloud and steps back as she advances on him. "OH YES I DO! Or you'll stay here for ever!" "I love that girl!" chuckles the Genie and earns a glare from Cloud. "I guess we have no choice! For that Aerith, you pay. I tell Elmyra that you blackmailed me!" now Cloud grins. "Oh and Sora!" The three make their way to the house. "Here ist the card. Hey!" complains Aerith as nothing happens. "Now what?" says Cloud.


	8. Strange questions

"I know! Ansems computer. We can log on to the ship. Come!" A few minutes later stand the three in front of the computer. "Let me do this or we end in hell! I know what I'm doing!" says Aerith. "Fine with me. Genie stay put!" says Cloud as the Djinn float toward the keyboard. "But what is that?" asks the Djinn. "A computer. A machine that can think. Genie, you can use magic that's ours." mumbles Cloud. The Djinn nods "But mine is flashier!" "Aha! Found it! What is that?" Cloud steps next to Aerith. "The Sierra! Cid's airship. So how do we get there?" Aerith points to a blue button "With that lock I on and with that" she points to a yellow button "travel we! Ready?" Cloud and Genie nod. "Here we go!"

"Colosseum ahead! Hey! Genie! Aerith! What are you doing here?" Goofy looks at the two who appear with a blue light. "We...hold it! Where is Cloud? Oh no, we lost him!" says Aerith. "Not again! now where is he?" mumbles Vincent. A green light forms. "Hey, maybe he's coming now! What's that?" says Yuffie. "Stitch! How...Where..." "No time Sora! Tifa, Barrett and Jack are at Santa's. Oh and a guy named Hercules too!" Sora looks at the blue figure. "Ok then we go to Santa's then. Then we're almost all together!" "Hey and what about Cloud?" says Aerith. Vincent sights "He has to find us. He was in Port Royal, then with you. It seems Tifa or Barrett were in two worlds too. I know I was. And where Cid or Red are. No idea!" Sora turns to Leon. "Leave the Colosseum. Next stop Hallow..." A huge bang happens. "Now what?" yells Yuffie and draws her weapon. "Hey! That sounds like Cid. Cid here we are!"

The group of people and animals sit on the bridge together and discuss what to do. "We pick Tifa and Barrett up, then we look..." begins Aerith. "The first we can do and Cloud? He can handle himself!" says Vincent "Oh yes he can!" says Jack Sparrow. Sora looks to Merlin. "Is there any way..." Merlin shakes his head. "No Sora. All the path are open. He has to find us or we chase him forever!" Sora nods. "Until now everyone landed with us. So he will too! Come Leon, Chip...Ooops sorry Cid. Let's fly to Halloween Town to get Tifa and Barrett!" Cid chuckles "Nope! Let them fly. I flew enough today. Red, Beast not one word!"

As Tifa, Barrett, and the other two are on board resumes the discussion. "We need all of us, so we have to wait for Cloud to arrive!" says Goofy. Sora nods. "Merlin, can we find the darkness? The last time it found us!" Merlin strokes his beard. "Your sword should show us the way. But only when all are together. Thank god the keys work." "That's not quiet true!" All turn now to Aerith. "But you are here?" asks Leon. "Yes, but I used the computer. The card did not work!" "The computer!" say Goofy and Donald together. "What if..." "Merlin, why did that key not worked?" asks Vincent. "There must be something missing?" "Yo, Cloud!" says Barrett dryly. "Besides him! Goofy Donald. What exactly got you told and from whom?"

The two look at each other. "A man came to the castle. He ask for us. He told us the king got kidnapped!" begins Donald. "A man? What man?" comes it from Will. "We never saw him before. But the queen told us we can trust him. And he told us to get Sora and collect our friends. That we did!" says Goofy "And then you landed in our world." says now Tifa "I wonder why?" "And who or what is this ultimate evil you talked about?" Goofy shrugs "We just got told, that that took all the evil from all the bad guys and formed itself." "But our bad guy is dead!" says Mulan, the two Jack's and a few other nod. "Right , and why could we not remember you and some of us could?" asks Hercules. "Quiet!" yells Merlin "To many questions. Neither Sora or I are all knowing! We have to wait for Cloud, then we look for that evil."

"Not again!" Cloud turns and finds himself alone in a strange looking room. "_Aha another computer. So I'm still in Hallow Ba...:"_ his thoughts get interrupted as a man enters the room. "Who are you?" ask the two at the same time. Cloud grins. "Ok I go first. I am Cloud Strife, a friend of Sora's and..." Now looks Cloud down at himself. "What happened to my clothes?" asks he as he sees the blue shining outfit he's wearing. "Sora you said? Is he here?" Now looks Cloud back at the man. "No. I'm alone here! I was...Never mind! Could you please tell me who you are and where I am?" "Are you a user?" asks the man. "A what? No, I'm just a normal man, well not quiet, but that story is to long to be told now! Please I need to find Sora." The man nods. "I understand! I'm Tron and you're inside the computer! I am a program, I guard the computer!"

"If someone told me yesterday what happened to me today I would called him nuts!" mumbles Cloud then says louder."Can you help me to find Sora? Is there a key here?" Tron nods "Sure, but why did you not use the one in the user world?" "It did not work, that's why. And..." Cloud spots something on the monitor behind Tron. "Hey! That name I know. And that one too! Tron what is that?" Tron turns "Those files showed up a little while ago. So you say you know them!" Cloud shakes his head. "Maybe not all of them. But that one is Barbossa, a pirate. Jack Sparrow mentioned him. And THAT one I know in person!" Tron looks at the name Cloud points at. "How?" Cloud's eyes begin to glow. "I killed him twice!"

"We need to talk!" says Tron. "I told you we have no time! If he's back, I need to find my friends." Tron interrupts Cloud "If I say talk, do I mean exchanging information." Cloud just stares at him. "Ok wh...talking is exchanging information!" Tron nods. "Yes, but we're in a computer and right now we're both programs." "A program? I? Sorry! Speak!" says Cloud. "We can exchange information in nanoseconds! Give me your hand!" Cloud looks at the man "Ok...so then you know what I know and I..." Tron takes Cloud's hand "Exactly!" 


	9. Computer and other Games

"Oh god my head." Groans Cloud. "I think it is going to explode!" "Sorry about that. But you had to learn a lot in short time. And I too! Cloud. I will get you out here! But we have to go over the game field. Do you know how to…Yes you do! Great follow me!" Cloud follows Tron up a few staircases until they arrive at a huge square room. "The game field. See that exit over there!" Tron points to a tear in the opposite wall. Cloud nods. "We need to get there! I just have given you the information you needed, more had killed you. So we need to go on these to there." Cloud grins as two motor cycles show up in front of them. "That I can handle!" "I know that! But we have to fight here!" Still grinning draws Cloud his sword. "Again, no problem! It came with me!" Tron smiles. "You're like Sora. Let's go! Oh and one more thing. You just go to the exit, wait for me there!"

The two men mount the bikes and drive toward the tear. Suddenly forms a wall between them. _"Aha! Now I know what Tron __meant__" _thinks Cloud. He speeds up. "WHOA!" A wall appears in front of him. Quickly turns Cloud left, now appear two figures next to him. One of them tries to hit him. "No! I don't think so!" mumbles Cloud and swings the sword. The figure explodes- Now falls the other a little behind. Then another walls form, Cloud turns right. "Are you ok?" asks a figure who shows up next to Cloud. "Yo! But I got one on my tail!" "Not only one, but three!" says Tron. Cloud looks over his shoulder "You're right. Darned!" Again he has to turn. Now he and Tron are separated. Cloud speeds up again. The trio follows. No new wall appears, but a few monoliths. Cloud avoids them, then he has an idea. He slows down a little, the trio catches up to him. As they are next to him, breaks Cloud. The three speed ahead and collide with a wall that forms. "Now I know! That game field aims at me!" thinks Cloud speeds up. "So let's see what you can do!" Two more figures appear, but are soon disposed of. Then a large something rolls toward Cloud. "Now what?" Then he grins. "I guess they not used to someone like me!" Cloud speeds toward the thing that fires at him. Dodging the beams of light with his sword, arrives he at the front of the thing.

Tron arrives at the exit and turns to the game field. "Oh no! Cloud….." He watches in astonishment as Cloud turns the bike on his side and slides underneath the enemy. Then a huge explosion happens. Tron stars at the man in the field who still has the sword above him. Again speeds Cloud up and arrives shortly next to Tron. "That was fun! So where do we go now?" "I have your memories, but how…." "I'm human. We play it by ear if we have to. The computer can't do that! So Tron, where are we going?" Tron turns. "To there." He points at a red beam. "That's your exit. Come!" Cloud follows Tron through a long hallway. A short while later arrive the two at a red room. "What is that?" asks Cloud. "The external interface. Here I can send you anywhere." "Anywhere? Hmm…I know. The Sierra, look for the Sierra!" Tron nods and steps up to the terminal. A few seconds later says he. "Here she is! And the gummy ship too! Strange!" Cloud steps next to Tron. "What's strange?" "They are both together. Ok, are you ready to go?" Cloud nods. "I guess I am. And Tron?" Tron looks at Cloud. "What?" "Thank you."

"Hey!" screams cid as the Sierra takes a leap to the left. "Leon, you two! Leave my ship in one piece or I…" Cid stops as a red light appears and forms in to a figure. "CLOUD!" scream all on the bridge that recognize him. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" says Cloud drily "I had to take the scenic route to get here!"


	10. That is nuts!

Two figures fly on the bridge. "What is going …Oh Cloud! Finally here too?" says one of them. "That's no Samurai!" says the smaller one. Yuffie giggles. "Mushu! I told you!" Sora smiles. "Genie, Mushu, could you please tell the others that we're compete now. We need to talks." The two disappear.

Again are all together. Sora turns to Merlin. "We are all here, now what?" Merlin strokes his beard. "Easy! Now we go looking for that evil. And then we destroy it!" "And that we can't do!" comes a voice. All stare at Cloud. "What?" "Are you nuts?" begin Sora and Barrett. "Quiet!" yells Merlin. "What you mean Cloud? Talk, we listen!" Cloud nods. "Tron gave me the information we need." Noticing that all still stare at him, sights Cloud. "You don't believe me! Then let me ask you something. Who from you would kill a child? I know I won't and you?" After that is only silence.

"A child? You mean the evil is a child?" asks the Beast. "Yes and no! Hell is that complicated!" begins Cloud. Merlin nods. "Try to explain it." "Sora, after the last time you won, got all the hearts sent back to whom they belonged. All hearts, except for one! The owner of that heart was not able to receive the heart back. So the heart looked for a solution and formed himself a new body. But it was scared and lonesome, so it looked for company. And that is where the bad guys came in." Goofy says. "We beat them! The hearts of the bad guys were free!" Merlin nods. "And they found the lone heart." "Then we have to kill the bad guys and show the lonely heart his way home. Should not be….." Simba stops as he notices that Cloud shakes his head. "Not this time! You guys gonna love this! Because the lost heart is good did it collect the good side of the other hearts. So the good and the evil are now separated. Don't look at me like that! I told you it's complicated!" says Cloud. "You call that complicated? I call it nuts!" yells Tifa. "Sephiroth and good? No way!"

Mulan and a few other nod. "Moment! " comes a voice. "All of them where children once and children are good!" "Marlene! Hmmm, I guess you're right. Even the bad guys were good once!" mumbles Jack Sparrow. "And we "good guys" have a dark side to us, I know I have!" agrees Alladin. "Now I know what you meant with complicated Cloud!" says Merlin. "So what do we have to do?""Tron sent the files on the bad guys to the gummy ship. There we'll find our answers. But first we need to…..Please don't kill me when I tell you this!" begins Cloud. "Why should we do that?" asks Vincent, Cloud grins. "Because we need to "kidnap" someone!"

After everyone calmed down again, asks Jack Skellington. "But are we then not the bad guys or am I wrong?" Sora shakes his head. "I get the idea who we have to kidnap! And why!" Merlin chuckles. "Me too!" "I'm lost!" says Goofy, Merlin smiles. "The lost heart has the good side of the evil guys with him. So far all understood?" "Ok so far, but…" begins Leon "Wait, let me finish. We need to put both parts back together!" says Merlin. "That we understand, well almost! But who we need to get?" asks Red. Sora takes now the word. "Look outside, guys! There is no new path. And for my sword to open a world must be a beginning somewhere. Either through a friend or someone from that world we need to get to!" "Oh" says now Aeris. "I got it! I think!" Merlin turns to Goofy. "You and Donald are the only one here who seen that man. Is he still in the castle?" Donald shakes his head. "No. He told us what we told you and said he could not stay. But he also said that someone were in his world before! Dies that help?" "It might!" says Merlin and turns back to Cloud. "Did Tron tell you where we need to go?" Cloud nods. "Yes! A place called Earth!" "OK, but who do we have to "Kidnap"?" asks now Yuffie. "I know! The owner of the lost heart!" says Mulan. "Am I right?" "Exactly! And I been there before!" comes the answer from Merlin.

"You? You been there before on this Earth?" asks the Djinn. "Yes a long time ago. I helped someone to become…Never mind that now! For this I do not need your sword Sora. But I need…. Oh dear!" Merlin sights. "Tell us. When we can, we help!" says Barrett, Merlin smiles. "Thank you! You said the right thing! I need two of you to come with me. Hold it!" he says as everyone raises their hands. "I meant a woman." He looks around. "Aeris dear, would you come with me?" Aeris nods. "Sure! No problem!" "Good! Now I have one more question for you Cloud! How old is the owner of the heart." "She is 8." Now Merlin turns to Barrett "then I need Marlene to come with us." "NO WAY!" yells Barrett "That's too danger…." "I come!" pipes Marlene. "No you don't" "I go!" now Marlene stands before Barrett with her hands on her hips. "But…but…Oh hell!" Barrett turns to Merlin. "Is she going to be safe?" Leon chuckles "Barrett! Merlin is a magician. Of course is she safe!"

Now asks Will. "Aeris I understand, but why Marlene?" "I like to know that too!" says Elmyra. "This Earth is a strange place!" "Oh there's something new" spots Cid, Merlin smiles. "Stranger than the worlds you went through. Children there get told not to trust strangers for certain reasons. Even if the owner does not trust me, an older man or Aeris, a woman….." "She might trust another child" finishes Tifa the sentence. "Ah now I get it! Good thinking!" says the Beast. "Yes if one of you…Sorry Beast, Red or Simba would show up. Or one of you guys." He looks at the man. "What you think she does?" Jack Sparrow answers "Scream and run!" "And Genie, Donald or Goofy are to strange looking for her!" says Vincent. "And no Mushu! There are no talking dragon in this world, so you 're out too!" says Merlin. "What are we doing until you get back?" asks Jack Skellington. "Search the files on the bad guys. We need to find out how to put both halves together. Have fun!" Poof! The three are gone. Poof, Merlin appears again. "I'm getting old! Sorry Cloud. But where exactly do we need to go?" "A place called Berlin. But where exactly there I don't know!" "Oh I find her!" Again is Merlin gone.


	11. Berlin, here I am

**Because with the exception of Sephiroth do I have no idea when the bad guys turned evil. So this is only my fiction I came up with. I hope you like my ideas. **

"Have fun? He has a strange sense of humor!" says Simba " "Yo! But that is Merlin." Says Goofy. "We go and print out the files." Says Chip and the two disappear. "Wait I come with…..Oh well. Come Genie, we help them." Mumbles Vincent. The two leave too. "I still don't know what we need to do!" says the Beast. "I think was Merlin meant was finding the point in time when the bad guys got evil. Before that, they were both. Like we are. We have light and darkness in us." Explains Tifa."Oh now I understand! But Tifa! Actually in my world was I the bad guy!" says the Beast. "I was cold, heartless and proud. I sent an old woman away in the cold. But she was a witch. That was how I ended like this. I was human once!" Before Tifa can answer says Cloud. "And I helped our bad guy to almost destroy our planet. Beast, we changed or choose the good side. So let's see what we find. Ok?" Alladin nods. "I was a thief, now I'm engaged to Jasmin!" "And I am a pirate. I guess we are more good than our evil guys. I know I am! Barbossa, brrrrr!" says now Jack Sparrow, Will nods. "True, you are almost an angel against that one, Jack." Mulan says now. "So Beast you se. Nobody is only good." The Djinn appears. "I got here the files of Jafar and Scar. Here you guys." He hands Alladin and Yuffie the paper and is gone again. "Alladin you go first. Read it to us." Says Leon. Alladin nods and begins to read.

An old man, a woman and a child appear in front of a building. "Uhoh." Says the old man. "We need different clothes!" A second later are the three dressed like the people around them "What is that?" asks Marlene and points to the building. "The Brandenburger Gate!" Merlin turns "Thank you Sir." He notices a map in the handoff the man. "Sir where can I get one of those maps?" The man turns and points to a stand. "Over there! Those are maps for tourists. There you find all the places you need to go." Aeris says now "Can I take a look at your map for a second?" she smiles at the man. "S…sure you can have it. I leave tomorrow." The man hands Aeris the map and hurries of. "Dear, you embarrassed that poor guy. Good now we have a map." "Merlin! That's not nice!" pouts Marlene. "I know, but we have no money from here and stealing is wrong. Let's sit over there and see if we find our girl." Merlin how?" asks now Aeris. "Sora told us a year passed since they won. So we need to find out….Hmmm" Merlin spots a man with something in his hand. "Wait here!" he says and walks to that man. Aeris and Marlene watch Merlin talk to that man. Then he returns. "I know how. There a quite a few newspaper here in Berlin. And they have archives. We need to go there and check what happened a year ago. Now lets use that map." The three bent over the map.

A young woman sits down next to them and opens a paper. Marlene looks over. "Merlin look!" she whispers. Merlin now looks up too. "Aha! BZ; a Berlin newspaper." The young woman looks at Marlene "Willste lessen? Denn koof dir eene!" "What?" say Marlene "Oh Touris! One moment! IF you want to…Mist….Ja read, you need to bought no buy one!" _"Oops_!" thinks Merlin "_I forgot. We speak different than they do_!" He mumbles something. "Darned I never had English in school. Now what?" says the young woman. "Excuse me I speak your language. We wanted to go to the archive of this paper. Cloud you tell us where that is?" "Yo! You need to go to the Alex! There you find it!" Merlin smiles "Thank you!" Again look the three at the map. "I see no Alex!" says Aeris "Here is only a Alexander Platz!"

Suddenly comes a voice behind them "Buddie, we met a Leo's. Whaddya mean which Leo. Leopold Platz dummy! Ok till later!" the young man closes the phone and walks of. "Boy is this world strange! Leo for Leopold Platz" begins Aeris "And Alex for Alexander Platz!" giggles Marlene "We found it!" Now giggles Aeris too. "Great now where are we and how do we get there .Merlin what does those U and S stand for?" 2 hours later stand the three of them in the archive. A woman told them where they find everything Now they stand in front of a large cabinet with hundred of papers. "We need to know what date today is!" says Merlin. "Look over there!" Aeris point to the wall. There is a clock and it shows the date too. "Aha, May the 6, 2011. Gosh that long! Sorry girls. So let's find the paper from April and May of last year." Marlene and Aeris walk to the left. "2009, 2008! Nope, wrong way!" "Girls over here!" yells Merlin. "Shht. Quiet please!" hisses a voice. Merlin turns, before him stand a woman. "Sorry man, but I lost my daughters. Ah here they come now." The woman glares at Merlin and walks off. "Pew, what a dragon. Girls we need to be quiet here. But here we are." He points to the cabinet in front him. "You two take the May, I April!"

"We're closing in an hour!" All three startle. The woman from earlier stands before them. "Oh no. We nee….Excuse me mam. We look for a story about a child. A girl something happened to her a year ago. Could you help us with that?" Merlin smiles at the woman. "Of course. That was in all the papers in Germany. One moment please!" The woman turns a after a few seconds puts a paper in front of them. "Here." The three read.

"By an accident on the highway lost 4 people their lives. But the miracle on this story is the 7 year old Astrid Baty. Arriving at the hospital in serious condition stopped her heart and only all the efforts of the doctors at the Charite saved her live. After almost 5 minutes begun her heart to beat again. Now she is still in a coma. So let's all pray for this little girl." Merlin looks at the woman. "What happened to her?" The woman sits down. "She was in the coma for half a year. Then she woke up. Now she's… She made it, but is handicapped. Her parents took her home and now they try to live a normal life." Aeris looks at the woman. "Do you know where she lives?" The woman shakes her head. "No. The parents wanted no more news coverage. So…." "I understand. Thank you very much for your help. Come girls." The woman looks after the three. "Nice man!" she mutters.


	12. Problems the first!

"Merlin you think she is the one?" asks Marlene. "Yes. She was dead for 5 minutes. That must been as Sora sent the hearts back. That's why her heart could not find her." Says Merlin. "But how we find her?" asks now Aeris, Merlin sights. "We need to break in to a hospital." "HUH?" "What?" "On her record is her address. We go to the Charite." "Merlin, we can't walk into a hospital and just get a file! Says Aeris. Merlin chuckles. "Oh yes we can. Do you forget I'm a magician! Look!" a second later is Merlin a dog. "Merlin!" giggles Marlene as Merlin appears in his old form. "Let's find that Charite, then we'll find that file!"

Half an hour later stay the three in front of a tall building. "Krankenhaus" read Marlene "Merlin is that it?" Merlin nods. "Yes that is the German word for hospital. Now we look, aha a plan!" Merlin walks to the large plan and studies it. "Aeris, Marlene we need to get to the 8th floor. There is the children's wing. I think we find that file there. Hm Marlene. Aeris and I pass as parents, but you don't look sick. Do you mind waiting here for us?" Marlene shakes her head. "No look over there are a few seats. I wait there for you." Aeris smiles "But stay here. Don't leave with anyone!" "I won't don't worry. Now go!" Merlin and Aeris walk into the elevator. Marlene sits down and watches the people. After a while stops a woman before her. "Are you lost?" Marlene smiles at her. "No. My dad is with my sister in the ER. She cut herself. And I can't see blood. That is why I wait here." The woman nods. "Ok then. But don't leave without them." She walks of.

One of the elevators opens. Out step a couple with a child and a man dressed in white. As they come closer to Marlene hears she what the man says. "But Dr. Schneider, it is a year now! You told us that she will be ok. Why does she not talk then? " Now looks Marlene at the child. "_Poor th_ing!" she thinks. The child is a read headed girl with green eyes. In her arms she carries a stuffed animal. The doctor answers. "There is nothing wrong with her anymore. All tests show that she is fine. Why she does not talk?" The man sights. "I don't know. I called a few Doctors in the USA. No one ever heard of something like that. But I got you tickets on a plane to go to the Mayo Clinic. Maybe they find out more than we do." Now says the woman. Can it be still a trauma from the accident?"

Now listens Marlene more closely. The 4 of them stop right in front of her. "Sit down for a moment!" says the woman to the child "When we're done talking, are we going home, Astrid." The girl sits next to Marlene. After a quick glance to the grownups asks Marlene quietly the girl. "Excuse me, but are you Astrid Baty?" The girl turns her head, looks at Marlene and nods. "_Great, now what_?" thinks Marlene. "_I know_!" she leans to the girl. "I know why you can't talk. And I know some people who can help you! But we need to get to them! Any ideas?" The girl's eyes widen, then she nods. She stands up and goes to her mother and touches her hand."What you….Oh you need to go to the bathroom? Over there. But you come right back!" The girl leaves, Marlene follows right behind her. As they get to the elevators, opens a door. Quickly pulls Marlene the girl inside. "Cloud someone please push the 8 please. She asks.

As the 2 girls arrive at the 8th floor looks Marlene for Merlin or Aeris. "Marlene why did you not….Who's that?" Aeris spots her and the girl. "Where is Merlin. We need to go now! And that is Astrid. I just "kidnapped" her!" Merlin comes around a corner. "The files are not here. They are at a….." "Merlin quick! This is Astrid. Bring us back to the Sierra!"

"FUN? I kill Merlin when he comes back!" growls Simba. "How am I suppose to get back when my father and uncle were cubs?" Sora shakes his head "Don't know yet. But…." "Hey!" screams Yuffie, who sits next to the window. "What happened?" Now come the other to the window too. "Strange" First the paths were white, now they're yellow. And look, a new one!" Vincent comes to the window. He mumbles something. "I think I know." He says louder. "Would you let us in on the secret?" asks Jack Sparrow. "Those are the paths in the past." Mushu turns to Tifa. "Is he nuts or what? That makes no sense whatsoever!" Jack Skellington answers. "Oh yes it does! All the paths are the same. They still are the ways to our worlds, but now they lead us where we have to go!" "Oh! Now I get it! Sorry Vincent." Says Mushu."Ok, but that is that one?" Now the Beast points to the new one. "The one to our world. The one to Sephiroth!" says Barrett. "Red! How fitting!"The Beast looks at him. "What you mean by…." The Djinn appears with the last file. "And here we have…." "That story I can tell without that file. I was here as he turned evil." Interrupts Cloud.

An hour later is Cloud done with talking. "Oh boy" We have to handle children, but you have a problem!" says Jack Sparrow. "I know that! Not only was he an adult, but also because I was there!" says Cloud. "And I!" says now Tifa. Barrett shakes his head. "But if you change him to good, will that not alter our history. Then we never meet!" Vincent stands up."We have take the risk!" Red, Cid and Yuffie nod. "Maybe there is none!" says now Leon. "You said to me that Aeris died in your world." "True." Answers Elmyra "But here she is alive. Oh I see what you mean." Sora nods. "But we ask Merlin when he gets back. Because we don't know what happened if you see yourself. Or are twice in one world." "Einstein said no two particles out of different times can take the same spot in the same universe. They annihilate each other." "Genie who's Einstein?" asks Goofy and Donald asks "And what does that mean?" "You answer that and I gag you!" threatens Vincent as the Djinn opens his mouth. Plopp! The Djinn turns into a book that opens toward Donald and Goofy. Riding shows up. "That means they go BOOOOOM!" "OH!" say now Goofy and Donald together. "Genie!" Vincent just shakes his head.


	13. Simba!

Poof! 4 figures appear on the bridge. Sora says "Merlin you're back. Oh is that….." Aeris nods "Yes she is." The girl stress at the group and steps back. "Don't be afraid. There all my friends. They help you!" says Marlene and takes the girl's hand. The stuffed animal the girl carries falls to the ground. Sora bends over and picks it up. "Hey that looks like…." "The king!" yells Goofy and Donald together. Now Marlene looks at the toy. A mouse dressed in red pants is what she sees. "Now I understand!" says Merlin. "She knows him from her world. So maybe…We'll see. Astrid, no one will hurt you here. All of us are trying to help you. Do you understand?" Marlene answers "She can't talk. But she understands us."

"Holla! A new path! No two!" says Will who's still at the window. Merlin walks over. "Those two we travel last. The dark one leads to the heart. And the golden one back to her home. Soon are the children together with Aeris and Elmyra in a cabin. Astrid lets never go of Marlene's hand, but smiled at the attics of Mushu and Genie. Now Merlin turns to the other. "So you guys found out where to go?" All nod. "Ok then who's first`" Simba stands up. "I do it. Merlin what do we need?" "Sora, you and one of the others. So you come back here!" "Count me out then." Says Cid. "I was there already." The Beast and Red chuckle. "I…" "No you're not Genie. Merlin I go!" says Vincent. Cid turns to Simba. "Let me know in what he turned into!" he whispers.

"Oh I kill Cid!" hisses Vincent a few moments later as he, Sora and Simba arrive in the world."Oops, I forgot that too!" Simba chuckles. "At least are we all lions. Cid was a bird as he arrived." "A bird! Barrett will love that!" A bird flies overhead and spots the three. "Who are you? Are you lost? Come with me I take you to the pride!" Sora mumbles "Thank god we are all cubs here." "3 adult male lions? That would be our dead! We lions defeat our kingdom. Come we follow him!" says Simba. Soon spot the three the pride. "Look over there! My father, Mufasa. But where is Scar?" Sora turns around. "Who's that over there?" He points to a dark cub, who sits alone to a side. "Don't know! I never saw that one." "Simba." Interrupts Vincent "I think that is your uncle." "Scar? But…Oh right, he got the scar as the hyenas attacked him. Hm the color of his fur is right, so I guess that is my uncle." Now a large male comes together with the bird to the three. "Who are you and where is your pride? I'm Omar, the king of this land." "We got separated from our pride! Hunters were after us. I'm Si…Simara, this is Sora and he is Vincent. Can we stay with you, until our pride sent's someone?" says Simba. "We all look after cubs. You're welcome to stay! Zalu bring them to the other cubs. And where is Rafiki?" Zalu points. "Over there with Mufasa."

"You lied to him about your name. Why?" asks Sora as the three follow the bird. "If anyone remembers us…I was the only Simba here." "Neli here are a few cubs who got separated from their pride. They stay here with you and the cubs. Where is Tonali again?"The lioness answers. "Don't know. I'm not his mother. Dana needs to watch her son, not I." She turns to the trio. "You go play with the others, but stay away from there." She points to a gap. The three walk off. "What is there?" asks Vincent. "The elephant graveyard. That is where the hyenas live." Sora says "Simba, Vincent you take care of Mufasa. I join Scar." Soon sits Sora next to the cub. "Hi I'm Sora, who are you?" The cub lifts his head. "Tonali. You are a stranger here!" "Right how you know?" "Pfft! Everyone talks only about Mufasa! Oh he's cute! He's going to be strong! I know he will be king one day. But…." The cub sights. "I like to be his friend. He is my brother, but has no time for me." Sora asks. "Why?""Father and Rafiki teach him a lot of things. They say he has to learn them." "I bet he would rather play then learn all day!" The cub's eyes lit up. "You think so? Maybe you're right. Oh he is coming now. But who's that?" Sora answers. "My friends Simara and Vincent. Maybe we all can play together."

Soon are the 5 playing together. At dusk get they called to go to sleep. "Simba what happened?" asks Sora. "Father and Scar sneaked to the graveyard. The hyenas attacked them. Scar saved my father and then…." "He got blamed. I remember that!" mumbles Sora. "Look!" Vincent point to two figures. "Hey they sneak off. Oh no tonight is that night!" finishes Simba "Come we follow!"

"Oh dear lord!" mumbles Merlin. "You have a problem!" "That we figured out already. But what is the solution?" asks Tifa. Merlin pulls a pipe out of a pocket, lights it and begins to smoke. "He needs..NO! They need to…no! We need…." Merlin sights. "We're in trouble!" "What you mean?" asks now the Beast. "They" Merlin points at Tifa and Cloud. "Can't be at the same spot as their younger selves. And you" Now he points at Barrett, Yuffie, Cid and Red "Can't go. You were not there!" "Why can't they be there? Sorry I don't understand!" asks Alladin. "First rule of timtraveling. Never meet a younger or older self of you. Many magicians killed themselves." Answers Merlin. "But they're no magicians." Says Mushu. "True I forgot that. You can't use magic. So I think…" "What about this Einstein? Genie mentioned him." Asks Goofy. "Nonsense! There is no proof of that!" now Merlin eyes show anger. Cloud had listened quietly now he says. "I got an idea. I need to get to Sephiroth the first night at the Inn. I was not there and neither Tifa." "Where were you?" asks Mulan. "At my mom's house and Tifa at home." Now Cloud grins. "I like to go last and take Genie with me." Yuffie stares at him. "That nutcase? Are you insane?" Tifa laughs. "Nope he's not. Like Vincent said Genie can talk you to death. Good idea Cloud. Poor Sephiroth, against you two has he no chance!" "Then we have a plan!" says Merlin.


	14. The challanges

Simba, Sora and Vincent follow Tonali and Mufasa. The two go to the gap. First is a discussion, then Tonali jumps over the edge. "So he wanted to go, not my father. He lied, he told me Mufasa took him." Growls Simba. "Simba that is not the issue now. He got hurt, punished and went bitter." Mumbles Vincent. Sora nods. "Come we need to get closer." Soon are all 5 on the ground. "Is that scary here!" whispers Sora. "Yes as I went through her the first time, I was scarried too!" agrees Simba. Vincent looks around. "There they are!" he points to a skeleton where the other two ply. The three take cover and watch. "What is that?" whispers Sora and the two other look in the direction where he looks. About 5 pairs of red eyes shine in the darkness. "The hyenas! Get ready!"

The other two cubs have not noticed anything. They slide down the huge skeletons. "You see that's fun!" says Tonali. "But why does everyone dais it is dangerous here?" asks Mufasa. "I don't know. But now do we this more often. Agreed?" Mufasa nods. "Sure, that is fun!" Simba chuckles "And me he told to act like a king!" Sora sights "Yo parents always do that." Vincent keeps watching the hyenas. "There are 6 of them. And they are bigger than we!" "Yes true, but we have one advantage! We two are humans and…" Vincent interrupts Sora. "True, but I'm not used to this form." Simba turns to him. "Hyenas are chicken. Bite, scratch and they run! Only the leader has guts!"

"Tonali I know now why we are not suppose to be here!" Tonali turns to Mufasa. "Why?" "I answer that!" says a voice "Hyenas!" hisses Tonali. The six hyenas surround the two cubs. "A midnight snack! How nice! And young and tender too! Get them!" says the largest hyena. Tonali and Mufasa try to run up the skeleton behind them. "Does not work. We need to fight!" Now are the two with their back to the bones. The hyenas come closer. Then the fight begins.

"What are those two up to?" asks Leon. Merlin looks over to Cloud and Genie. "I guess they plan how to do their task!" he says as Cloud grabs the Djinn and pulls him back to him. Mulan giggles. "I think Genie is not to happy with that." Denzel appears. "Merlin we are hungry. Could you…." "I do that!" Plopp the Djinn is gone. "Mulan would you go and look. Genie has sometimes…." Merlin stops as a scream sounds. "Get out! And take that with you!" First, a cake comes flying, then Genie appears. "What?" he says as he notices that all look at him. "Kids love cakes!" For a few minutes is only laughter to be heard. Merlin disappears to the children. Cloud comes over to the Djinn. "If you disappear one more time on me, tie I you in to a few knots." He growls. "But…" begins the Djinn. "No but! You need to listen to what I tell you! Now come!" Cloud pulls the Djinn back to their old place. "What does he tells him?" asks Mushu. "We ask them that later." Says Leon.

A few of the hyenas stop as three more opponents enter the fight. Tonali and Mufasa use the situation to their advantage and join the other three. "What are you doing here?" Simba answers. "We saw you leave and we were curious, so here we are!" "Hallo! That means all of us be full tonight." Says the chief of the hyenas. "First you have to kill us before you can eat us." Growled Vincent. After a while of fights are only the chief and another hyena left. "Now we have to watch out! " whispers Simba to Vincent. "She is the one who gave my uncle the scar!" The two hyenas whisper then step up again. The second hyena attacks Tonali Sora, Simba and Vincent come to the rescue, as suddenly the chief attacks Mufasa. Tonali notices this and tries to get to his brother, but Vincent is faster. He jumps in front of Mufasa and takes the hit. "Vincent!" yells Sora as Vincent goes flying. Then a roar sounds. The two hyenas turn. "Father!" mumbles Mufasa. With a huge jump lands Omar for the cubs. "Oops! Got to go!" the hyenas turn and run.

"What? No not here. Let's go back to the pride, then we talk!" A few moments later sit the cubs all in Omar's cave. "So now tell me what happened?" asks the lion. "We were curious! So we ask Tonali and Mufasa to show us what's down there!" says Sora before anyone can answer. "Sorry!" Tonali and Mufasa exchange a look. "Mufasa! You knew better. See, now the one is hurt." He points at Vincent. "No problem, that heals. But they defended us, both of them." Omar looks at him, nods and then turns to his sons. "For this you are not leaving pride rock for three weeks. Now go!" All 5 cubs leave. "Why did you lie? We wanted to go? You followed us, not the other way around?" Simba says. "It does not matter, but you two worked in danger together. Try to become friends too!" Tonali looks at the three. "You are strange, but I thank you. I was the one who wanted to go. Mufasa I'm sorry!" Mufasa nods. "I try to talk to father so we can spend more time together. And I thank you three too!"

"Look!" says the Beast. "The way!" All look out the window. A part of the dark path changed to light. "They did it!" mumbles Merlin. With a soft blue light appear three figures on the bridge. All cheer. "Good job done. What happened?" says Will as he spots Vincent. "No problem! Mumbles Merlin.

A few hours later have the Beast together with Yuffie, Jack Skellington with Aeris and Alladin with Barrett their tasks done. "Who's next?" asks Merlin in the round. "Me!" says Jack Sparrow. "Who's…" "I say take Cid with you." Says Vincent and Barrett nods. "He is a pilot. A captain!" explains Vincent as he sees Jack's face "Ok! But can we eat first. I'm starving!" complains Cid. Merlin nods. "Ok call everyone, so we get this done! And who wants Pizza?"


	15. Piratestories

Sora, Will, Jack and Cid land in a dingy town in front of a two story house. "Mercy's Orphanage" reads Sora. Will mutters. "That must be where Barbossa grew up. No wonder he turned out like that." Cid nods. "True, but look there!" he points to a piece of paper at the door. "Closed until further notice!" reads Jack "What does that suppose to mean?" "It means two days ago came a few men and took some of the kids. Now the other children are in different orphanages. Over in Southy's." says a woman. "Damned! Sorry Mam! How far is it to there?" asks Cid. "20 miles. Who you look for? One of your children?" asks the woman. "No, a friend's son. He died, we just found out about that his son lived here." Says Will quickly. "Oh the boys are not at Southy'S. There are nuns, they only took the girls. What is the name of the boy?" Now answers Jack. "James Barbossa! He must be 8 by now!" "Oh god! I'm sorry. He and William Turner were two of the boys taken." Mumbles the woman. "_Oh god, my father_!" thinks Will. Jack turns to Sora. "We need a ship! We must follow those men!" Sora nods. "Let's go to the harbor."

The four stand in front of a few ships. "That one!" Jack points to one. "Why? They all look the same to me!" says Cid. "No! She is slim build and the fastest of the ships." Sora walks to the ship. "Are we enough to sail her. Oh look at that name!" Jack and Will come over. "Black Pearl? But that….." Will smiles "Will be one day your ship, Jack! Let's get this done!"

On board of the Sierra sits Tifa together with Aeris and Elmyra and watches the children. "She is cute!" says Aeris. "Right and she got used to our mix of…now how do I say that?" Elmyra scratches her head. Tifa giggles. "Yes a stranger troop than ours has that universe never seen!" Denzel comes over. "Can I go on the bridge? I'm bored!" Elmyra nods. "Ok but don't bug everyone. They are all tired from their tasks." Denzel nods and disappears. On the bridge sit Red and the Beast together and discuss life. Hercules, Yuffie and Alladin play a game of card. Simba and Mushu are asleep in one corner. Mulan sits together with Vincent next to Leon, who watches the paths. Jack Skellington and the Djinn are in one corner. Only Cloud sits alone by the window.

"Cloud. How are you?" asks Denzel. "Tired but ok. Where is Tifa?" "With the children. Are you mad we came?" Cloud smiles. "No. Without Marlene had we not gotten Astrid. So I guess it was good you came." Denzel nods. "Who's left?" Cloud looks out the window. "Only Mulan and I Then, hopefully is the way free." "Who is going with you and Mulan?" "Tifa with Mulan and Genie with me! Why are you laughing?" Cloud looks at Denzel "I try to imagen how Sephiroth looks when he shows up!" Now chuckles Cloud softly. "Yo! That is why I wanted him. And there's another reason I take him. Please don't ask!" Denzel nods. "I better go back, before the others fight again." Cloud raises an eyebrow. "Hewey, Lewey and Dewey wanted to play catch. Here in the Sierra! So Marlene told them that's impossible. Then they got into the files of the bad guys! Boy those three re nothing as trouble!" surprised looks Denzel at Cloud who starts to laugh. "You're no angel either." Says Cloud. "I know, but they! Kiddies!" Denzel walks off. "What was so funny that even you had to laugh?" Cloud turns and sees Elmyra. He tells her about the conversation. Elmyra smiles. "He's right. Those three need a mother. They are smart, but Donald needs to set more rules!" Cloud grins. "You tell him that. Not me, his temper is worther than Sephiroth's and that one was ill tempered. Have fun!" Cloud walks to Merlin, who sits together with Chip, Chap, Goofy and Tifa who came back. "FUN? Man!" mumbles Elmyra and searches for Donald.

The group around Sora searches now for two day for that ship until…."Look Jack! Over there!" says Will one evening. All step next to him. "An island! Cid could you look if you can find a map of this area. Sora we need to stop for a while." After a while returns Cid with a few maps and all bent over them. "We started her." Jack points to a town. "and are now….Here!" he points again. "HUH? Can't be! There is nothing but water." Says Cid. Will nods."Either this island is unknown or….." "Or what?" asks Sora "Or no one is suppose to stop there. A pirate's island!" mumbles Jack. "Oh shit!" groans Cid. Under the cover of darkness sail the 4 the ship into a lagoon and anchor. "What are we doing now?" asks Sora. "Look for them and then…I got no idea!" says Jack. "Good plan! But I know what you mean." Says Cid. "Yes let's go!" answers Will.

A few hours of search later points Sora to a mountain. "Look over there. A light!" Cid looks over too. "I guess we found them!" The group sneaks closer until they can watch. In front of them are about 29 men in ragged clothes. "Pirate's. Darned I was hoping for the king's men. And look there they are!" whispers Jack. On one side of the open spot sit 5 children. All of them look scared, except one. He looks at the men in anger. "Now who is who?" asks Will. "Hmm, from your information about that Barbossa would I say, that" Cid points to the angry child. "is our candidate!" Sora looks at Cid. "Why did you say that?" "Look at the other's. He's not scared, he's pissed. Why I don't know. But for me is that our guy!" answers Cid. Will and Jack nod. "True! Barbossa had no fear, whatsoever. Cid I think you're right." Says Jack. "One more thing, Cid and Sora. Call me Will, but never mention my last name please!" "Huh?" "Why?" ask the two. "One of them is my father. Then we have a problem" answers Will. "OH!"

The 4 keep watching as slow the man fall asleep. Then says one of them. "Tom, put the kids in the cage. We don't want them to run away. Tomorrow night we need them!" "Right Captain! Let's go." A man draws a gun and takes the kids to a wooden cage and locks them there. "What do they need them for?" mumbles Jack. "I find out. Wait here!" Sora disappears. "Wai…..Hell and damnation. Is he nuts?" hisses Cid. "No! When we know, can we plan!" says Will. Sora arrives at the cage. He looks around, no guard. "_Great, now let's see_!" he thinks "Psst! Hey you!" he hisses, the children turn to him. "Who are you?" asks one. "My name is Sora. What are you doing here? I thought no one lives on this island?" The one, Cid thought is Barbossa answers. "Those pirates took us. Here on this island lies a treasure. Redbeard want us to get it. But I kill him for that. He took me from Mary." "Mary, who's that?" asks Sora. "And what are your names?" "Mary is my sister. I'm James Barbossa, that are William Turner, David Oldcastle, Joe McLane and Tommy." "_Bingo!_" thinks Sora. "Listen, I and my friends stranded here. Would you help us to get away from here when we free you?" Barbossa thinks, then nods. "We will. But I want to kill that bastard." "Wait for me. I'll return soon." Sora leaves.


	16. We have a problem, the second

"Your were darned right that he has no fear." Says Cid to Jack as Sora told them the conversation. "He can't kill Redbeard! We must convince him not to do that!" says now Will. "Yes, that must be the time he turned evil!" agrees Jack. "But how can we…." Jack stops as one of the man goes to the cage. "Hey you! No you I mean!" says the man and points to one child. "The captain wants to see you!" The 4 watch as the child steps for. "Tommy! What does he want from him?" asks now Barbossa. "None of your business. Tommy huh? Come!" The pirate pulls the boy over to a wooden house and pushes him inside. Then he closes the door. "I guess tomorrow will search only four!" mumbles the pirate and leaves.

"HELL NO!" mutters Cid. "No! Barbossa did not go evil as he killed that Redbeard. I think I know what happens there!" Silently nod Jack and Will. Now looks Sora from one to the others. "What…." "Don't ask. I'm not going to tell you. But I think I will kill that Redbeard myself!" hisses Cid. "And we help!" says Jack. A scream sounds, then gets cut off. "Cid, Jack NO!" They are at least 20, were only 4. Don't!" Will holds Cid back. "And they have guns too!" Sora looks at Jack "What…" "Are there guards? At the cage? Sora answer!" Shocked shakes Sora his head. "Cid, Will let's get those kids. Even Barbossa does not deserve that!"

"What? Merlin, everyone look!" Goofy points out the window. "The path! Now what?" says Merlin as he sees the path. "Now it is red! Oh lord what happened there?" Barrett steps next to Merlin. "Can I ask a stupid question?" Merlin looks at him. "How you know it's stupid? Ask!" Barrett looks at the path. "What if one of us dies or one of the evil guys?" "Then all hope is lost to get that heart back where it belongs!" Yuffie steps next to Barrett. "You think…" "I don't know, but red is not a good color. Look at our path!" answers Barrett. "Merlin is there any way we can go and see?" asks now Tifa. "Not that I kn…" begins Merlin. "Genie, get us to Sora!" Genie looks at Cloud. "But…." "DO IT!" screams the whole gang now together. Plopp! "God help them!" mumbles Merlin to the rest of the team. Elmyra and Aeris come to the bridge. "What happened? Where are..." says Aeris. Goofy answers "They are with Sora. Something went wrong down there!"

"What the hell! Where you come from?" yells Cid as he sees everyone in front of him. "Genie brought us. What happened?" growls Barrett. "We got caught, but managed to escape with two of the kids." Explains Jack "But now have they Sora!" Yuffie stares at him. "Hell no! And Barbossa? Do you have him?" Vincent looks around. "Where's Genie. He got us here, but ne?" "Never mind that. We need to get Sora. Jack where is he?" asks Tifa. "Can I talk now? First, yes we have Barbossa and Sora? He is on that ship behind ours!" All turn. "Pirates! Great now what?"growls Red. Will answers. "We need to fight; we can let that captain have those kids!" "Why?" asks now Cloud. "That question we answer when there are no ladies around!" says Jack. "Huh?" asks Yuffie. Tifa bleaches. "No! You mean…."Cid nods "Yes they mean…" Vincent watches the other ship. "We are faster, so we need to plan quickly!"

"We can't fight with the canons either we will get hurt or we might hurt Sora and the other kids. Says Jack, all nod. "True but…." Begins Yuffie. "Let me finish. There exists a codex. Pirates can duel for a ship." "So when we win, is that ship ours?" asks Barrett, jack nods. "Yes and anything on it. But there is a catch. Only the captain has the right to do that." "And all pirates have to hold that codex?" asks Red. Jack answers. "Yes, but that Redbeard is one tough guy." "Jack! I need your clothes!" now all stare at Cloud. "Are you nuts?" asks Tifa. Cloud shakes his head. "He might be tough, but he can't be better than Sephiroth. Jack explain everything to me. Come quick or everything is lost." 5 minutes later emerge the two men from the cabin. "Remember everything?" asks Jack, Cloud nods. "Let's turn back to the island. I rather fight on ground not at sea." The gang just stares at Cloud. "Spiky you look…." Begins Cid. Vincent steps to him. "Not one word or all know what you were in Simba's world." Cid swallows. "Ok, come guys. Let's get back to that island."

Plopp! "Genie. Where….Never mind. Why are you here?" yells Donald. "I got them there, but something drove me back. I need to rest. Merlin can I talk to you. Alone please." Merlin nods, the two leave. "Great now all of them are gone!" says Goofy. "How do they come back here? There…." A voice sounds. "We're still her! We're from their world too, remember?" "We forgot that Denzel. Thank god you came. Now there is hope. " says Mulan, then spots the two other children. "Marlene I'm sorry. Your daddy had to go! Something went wrong down there!" Astrid watches the scene. Now she takes Marlene's hand. Marlene looks at her. "Don't you worry. My daddy and the other saved our world twice. They come back, they always do!" Elmyra whispers. "I hope so!"

"What you want from me?" mumbles Merlin. "I don't know exactly what Cloud wants from me. Merlin, he told me the rest of what happened in his world. This Sephiroth….Jafar was an angel against that one and this man Hojo. What he did to Cloud…." Merlin looks over to the door. "Tell me. I need to know." The Djinn begins to talk.

"You give up?" screams a voice to the Pearl. "No! We don't." yells Vincent back, Cloud steps next to him. "Where's Redbeard? I want to talk to him!" screams he. "I'm here!" a man steps up to the railing. "Whoa! That guy is huge!" mumbles Yuffie to Red. Both of them are in the cabin, Red nods. "True, but remember how Cloud can fight." "Why are you doing this." Comes a voice. Red and Yuffie turn. "And what is that?" the kid points at Red. Oh boy, now what?" thinks Red. "We do this because that Redbeard is a shame to humanity. And he's …well we're not from around here!" says now Will who came under deck. You guys need to be quiet. Red would you come with me." Red looks at Will then nods. "Yuffie keep them safe." The two leave. "A girl save me. Now…." The kid goes flying "I am a girl right, but you behave or I spank you. Now who are you?" The boy stares at her. "Darned are you good! Sorry! I'm James Barbossa and he's Will Turner. "_Turner_?" thinks Yuffie. "_The same name? Oh his father?"_ then she says "Nice to meet you James. I'm Yuffie, a ninja from China. We learn to fight early there. So tell me about you." The three sit down.


	17. Captain Strife

"So what you want? Did not catch your name." says Redbeard. "Just call me Captain Strife! And what I want?" now grins Cloud. "Easy! I want the children and your ship!" The crew on the pirate's ship laughs. "What keeps us from killing you?" asks Redbeard. Cid the flag! And Redbeard?" the man looks at Cloud. "Yes?" "Neithall!" is all what Cloud sais. All the pirates stare now at the flag that rises at the mast of the Pearl. "You're…..Darned why?" Redbeard notices, his crew watches him. "I agree! But why?" Cloud shrugs. "I do not owe you an explanation. But since you ask. You call yourself a pirate? Have you gold? If yes, in every harbor you can find what you look for. No man should sink that low to take children to fulfill his needs." A few pirates step back from the captain, they whisper. Redbeard's face changes. Pure hate shines now there. "Then let's do this. Then your ship is mine and the children too!" "Urgh! Now I got what you meant!" says Barrett to Cid.

On the island build the pirates a circle. "Cloud, no one is going to enter this fight. If they honest. It's only him and you in this circle. Step outside, you lose. You hurt too badly, you lose. And…." "Don't worry. I'm not going to die. He has to stand in line. There were a few people who thought they killed me. But until now I survived them." says Cloud back to Jack who stares at him. "I see!" now Jack grins. "Ok, be a "good" pirate and make me no shame." Cloud nods and steps in to the circle. "Vincent, what did Cloud meant by that what he said?" Vincent sights. "Can it wait til we're back? I do not trust all of them. We're watching!" Tifa turns to Barrett. "I don't trust them, be prepared. Cid where's Red?" "Under deck with Yuffie." "No he's not. Will got him!" comes Yuffies voice. "God darned. Yuffie stay put, but be ready to fight!"

Redbeard steps in the circle. "Look at you! You just half of the man I am." Cloud looks at the man. Redbeard took his vest and shirt off. "Size is not everything. But do you grant me to take off my shirt too?" Redbeard nods. "Why not? Then I can aim better." "Cloud what are you doing?" whispers Jack. "Your clothes. I'm not used to them. I rather fight without then get hindered. Here!" Cloud tosses Jack the shirt and jacket, then steps back to Redbeard who looks at him. "I might not kill you, but keep you as my pet!" Cloud eyes change, but he watches the man."Try, you might lose something you need." Comes the icy answer from Cloud. Tifa giggles, Barrett stares at her. "Are you mad? Quit laughing! This is serious." "I know, but Redbeard tries to get Cloud to lose his nerves." Now looks Barrett at the two men. "Spiky loose his nerves? Ok we won!"

Two of the pirates who are still on the ship whisper. "Look at those scars. That one should be dead!" says one. "I heard of a pirate who can't die! And if he's that one are we dead! He hunts pirates who lose the way. And we helped!" says the other. "Maybe if we give him what he wants he lets us go!" says the first. "Count me in. Tom let's do it!" Tom and Joe leave for the cabin. Three children sit in a cage under the deck. "You know what is going on out there?" asks David Sora. "No I don't, but that voice we heard earlier I knew. But who that was? Right now I don't remember. Sorry!" Joe looks at David "Why did we leave and came back…." He stops as two man come to the cage. "What is going on out there?" asks Sora. "Our captain fights against another pirate for the ship and you." Says Joe. "We'll let you out if you promise to help us." Says now Tom. Sora looks at them. "Another pirate? Who? And why should we help you?" "He says his name is…..Never mind, we think he is the Flying Dutchman. A pirate who sails the oceans forever. He can't die. But if we pirates loose the way he kills us." Answers Tom. "Flying Dutchman? Why you think it is him. And how did you…Oh I understand" Joe answers. "That man is blond and has scars on places….He should be death with those. Help us please!" Sora looks at David and Joe, then he nods. Ok we help you two. But I need my sword. Without that stay I put." Tom pulls something out behind his back. "Here it is, now come!" Soon is the deck empty.

Merlin stares at the Djinn. "You can't be serious!" "But that's…" A voice says "The truth!" Merlin turns. "Elmyra! How long?" "Long enough. Genie why?" "As I took them there, lost I too much of my magic. I can't help Cloud." "Now what?" whispers Elmyra. "Hm, we still have Mulan and Tifa to go first. Maybe Genie recovers. The Djinn looks at Merlin. "And when not?" Merlin sights. "Then I go with him. Elmyra not a word to the other. Especially the children." Elmyra nods, Merlin leaves to the bridge. Elmyra looks at the Djinn. "Come with me to the children. It will do you good. But no cakes!" The Djinn smiles a little "Right now, can I do even that. I'm sorry." Elmyra steps up to him and kisses him on the cheek. "If you saved Sora and the others have you no reason to be sorry. Now come, Cloud will understand, he will not hold it against you." "Elmyra, one question." She looks at him. "Ask" "They all said they have good and evil in them. That I understand. But how…." Elmyra smiles. "He always did put the needs of his friends before his own, that's why he is like he is. Now come!" The Djinn nods and follow Elmyra.


	18. That's how that goes

Cloud still watches Redbeard. "Ok tell me when you're ready. Until then take I a nap." He says, Redbeard eyes narrow. "Words not more. You wanted to fight, now start!" "Ok. When you wish!" Barely manages Redbeard to avoid Cloud's sword, but looses half of his hair. "Better?" asks now Cloud and grins at Redbeard's face."How did he do that?" asks Jack Vincent. "I never saw that coming." "Jack! Cloud is faster than most man, now shut up and keep an eye on those pirates." Mutters Vincent. "Why did he not kill him?" asks Barrett Tifa. "He's playing with him. I think he wants to let him feel what those kids felt before…." Tifa quits talking. Barrett looks back to the fight. "Good! I hope so!"Now advances Redbeard on Cloud. "You're fast but…Can you fight blind?" with this kicks he sand in Cloud's face, then attacks. A second later stands he alone there and has a cut on his back. "Yes. Want to try it too!" comes Cloud's voice from behind him. Redbeard turns. "What are you? That's impossible! No one can fight blind!" "I can. I'm tired of this! Now let's see what you can do!" And Cloud attacks.

A few minutes later is the fight over. Cloud is still standing and has the sword against Redbeard's throat. So tell me. You give up or you want me to kill you?" Redbeard knees before him. "You're no human! Kill me and…" Cloud catches a movement in the ring. Quickly raises he the sword. The bullet hits the blade. "So that's how honorable you are." Hisses Cloud and throws his sword. The other pirates watch as the sword makes a circle and returns to Cloud. Then slowly a man falls over and a head rolls away. Redbeard tries to take advantage. Cloud swings one more time. "So who's next or did I win?" he glares in the round. A man steps for "The ship is yours. We did not know. We're honorable. Not like he." The man points to the headless corpse in the circle. The other pirates nod. "Who are you?" asks now Cloud. "I'm Thomas Newcastle. That was Darrel, he was second in command. Fluke, get the kids! Bring them here." "I don't want that ship, only the children. I'll let you go. Never lose the way or you guys end like he." Cloud point to Redbeard.

"We will, we promise. But let me ask you. Are you the Flying Dutchman?" Cloud stares at him. "Who? No I'm not. Like I said I'm Captain Strife. We leave as…." "Cloud wait!" comes a voice. Everyone turns in that direction. "Will what are you doing here?" asks Cloud. "I had an idea. Thomas take that and leave this island forever." He points to a large chest. "Thomas! The kids!" Fluke comes running back. Thomas turns to him. "What about them?" he asks. "The cage was open. They're gone" A voice yells. "Cloud! They're here. Two pirates just brought them." Thomas looks at Cloud. "Then you have what you wanted." Cloud nods. "Yes and now we leave. Don't follow us. Or…." Thomas shakes his head. "No we won't." The 4 men return to the ship. "Now where did you got that, Will?" Asks Vincent. "Red helped me. It was in a cave. Only a child or he could get in. I thought we may need it to distr….I should not lost faith in you Cloud." "We have two days until we're back in the city. I think we tell them the rest of our story." Says now Cid. "Ok but now, Jack I want my clothes back!" grins Cloud.

"Thank god!" explains Leon. Alladin steps next to him. "Merlin, everyone. The path changed again. They made it." Cheers break out on the bridge. Only Merlin stays quiet. A light appears and changes into the group. "So you did it!" says the Beast. "Jo, but it got tight!" answers Barrett. "How you guys doing?" asks now Mushu. "Not too bad. We spent two days on a ship, so we're rested enough!" "Speak for yourself. I never go on a ship in my life again!" groans Cloud. Leon looks at Tifa. "What does…." "Leon! I become seasick. That was hell for me!" explains Cloud. "Merlin, where is Genie? Is he ok?" "You worry about him? You better worry about yourself. He is here, but he lost most of his magic. He can't go with you!" Now stares Tifa at Merlin. "Then who…." "I come with you Cloud. I know what you told him. Don't be mad at him." Cloud nods "Why should I? Jack and Will know the story now too." As Cloud notices Merlin's face says he. "Well, we had two days. What else should we do? Where is Genie?" "With the children."

Elmyra, Aeris and the Djinn sit together with the children and play a game. "Genie pay attention or you lose." Says Marlene. "You better listen what she tells you, she's good at that!" comes a voice, all turn. "Cloud!" says the Djinn. "I…." "Not a word. I know! Don't worry, Merlin and I handle it." Elmyra looks at the blond man. "Looks like you're tired. Sit with us!" Cloud smiles "Tired? Not exactly! We were on a ship for two days! So you can imagine!" Marlene giggles "Poor Cloud. So daddy is alright?" Cloud nods "Yes but if he does not quit making fun of me, not for long!" Now laugh Denzel, Marlene and Elmyra.


	19. Mulan

"Mulan, Tifa are you ready?" asks Donald. Both woman nod, but Tifa says. "Stitch, want to come with us? We may could use you." Mulan looks at Tifa. "How? Why?" Tifa grins. "Show her Stitch." Mulan's eyes widen. "Oha! Ok now I see what you mean! Then let's go!"

"Where in the world are we?" asks Sora. "Mongolia! The home of Shan Yu!" says Mulan. "I feel like I'm back home at the Chokobo farm." Says Tifa. As she sees the faces of the others explains she. "A place in our world, lots of grass and nothing else!" Sora nods. "Then let's go and find Shan Yu." The group walks until. "Look, there comes somebody." Stitch points to a man. "Stitch, quiet please now." Says Mulan, they wait. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asks the man. Mulan answers. "We're travelers. We lost our guide! Could someone help us?" The man looks at them. "Can you ride? It is a day to our town." Mulan and Tifa nod, only Sora shakes his head. "I can't." Mulan turns to him. "Then you ride behind me." The man takes them a little way further. "Here, take one!" Tifa stares at the horses. "Oops Mulan. I can ride, but not those!" she whispers to Mulan. Watch what I do! It's easy." Half an hour later are they on their way.

Tifa rides next to Mulan. "Shan Yu went evil as his mother got taken away from his town. So how do we keep that from happening?" Mulan shakes her head. "I don't know. We must find out who exactly took her." Late evenings arrive they at a small town. The man takes them to a house. "Wait here. I speak with the chief first." He disappears. Sora looks around. "Look at those furs." Mulan nods "Here live many animals. Wolves, mink and they say tigers too." "So those Mongols are hunters?" asks Tifa. "Yes and horse breeders. They had for a long time the best horses around!" "You can come in now." The man returned."Stitch stay!" says Tifa quietly, then she and the other two enter the room. "I heard your story." says a man. "Lost travelers are always welcome here! You must be tired. Ny Yan, show them to a house." A woman steps up to the three. Mulan eyes grow big. "She is beautiful. She…Oh no! Now I know what happened!" thinks she. As the three are in the house turns Mulan to Ny Yan. Who are you?" "I'm the wife of the chief. If you need anything let Ti Yang know." The woman leaves. "I know now who took Shan Yu's mother." Says Mulan. Stitch crawls through the window. "You do?" he asks her. "Yes. Our imperial guard took her; she became one of the wife's of the emperor. But she died 6 years after she came to the palace. Our ports still write about her today!" "Why? I don't understand!" asks Tifa. "Because she was the most beautiful woman around." Sora stares at the door. "You mean Ny Yan?" Mulan nods. "Oh shit!" says Tifa.

On the bridge of the Sierra sits Cid next to Barrett. Yuffie tells the rest of the group now the story too. Merlin sits on the steering wheel and smokes his pipe. "Darned, to bad about Genie!" says Cid."True, but he saved us. And Merlin said he goes with….Hey where is Spiky?" Cid looks around "No idea! Let's hope he's not lost again!" The two man leave toward the cabins, as Elmyra comes out. "Hold it! Where you going?" "Spi….Cloud is missing, we look for him." Says Barrett. Elmyra shakes her head, but smiles. "No he is not. Come, but be quiet!" Cid and Barrett follow her to the big cabin. "Here he is. And you two! If you tease him one more time, ask I Merlin to change you to mice. Understand?" Barrett looks in the room. "I know I won't. I apologize to him later. Come Cid let's go!" The man leave. A giggle is to be heard. "Mom, that was not nice!" "Aeris I know but…Let me tell you a story. Let them sleep." Elmyra looks to the blond man, who sleeps in mitts the children with his arm around Marlene.

"Great! First hyenas! Then a witch, a mad scientist, a murderer, pirates and now soldiers. What next?" groans Sora. "I don't like to think about that!" mumbles Tifa."Sora sorry! I know it's hard on you, you always have to come." Sora nods. "I know, I'm sorry too. I was hoping last time was the last time….Huh? I make no sense or?"Mulan smiles "I know what you meant, but…" Tifa interrupts. "Remember the story we told you on board of the ship." Sora looks at Tifa. "Right. I never had to…Ok I feel better! But how can we keep that from happen. We can't fight the soldiers." Mulan sits down. "No then they strike at the town. Oh lord, what are we going to do?" Tifa steps to the window. "We wait and see!"

The next morning returns Ny Yan. "My husband asks you to join us for lunch. But he wants you to wear those. Would you do this? We expect guests today!" Tifa, Mulan and Sora nod. "We would be honored to do that!" Soon come a few women to help with the clothes. All three are soon dressed like the Mongols. "Wow Tifa. You look pretty in those!" says Sora as he sees the woman. "Sorry Mulan, you too!" Mulan smiles. "Thank you. But you're right. Tifa is pretty." "Quit that. Come we go over to the chief's house." Tifa turns pink and walks out the door. As they enter the house comes a voice. "Today we eat the hall! Come I show you." A boy stands before them. Sora looks at him. He is almost as tall as Sora. "_But he must be at least 13 or 14_." Thinks Sora then asks "Who are you?" "Sorry. I'm Shan Yu, my father is the chief." "Mulan, the file said he was 10!" whispers Sora, Mulan nods. "True, but he was tall as I remember. Very tall" she whispers back. They arrive at the hall and step inside. "The imperial guard." Whispers Mulan "Oh no!" "What?" whispers Tifa back. "The soldier up front." Tifa looks at the man. "What about him?" she asks. "That's…. that's my father!"

The soldiers now look at the newcomers. Two of them whisper. Mulan's father turns to them. Both men stop talking. "Let's all sit down, now that we're complete!" All through the meal stare the solders at Mulan and Tifa."I don't like that!" says Sora to them. "Me neither. But let's hope we stay safe." Mumbles Tifa. "Why you're here?" asks the chief now. "The emperor looks for a bride! Princess Yu Ying died. Now we need a new princess to bear him children." says Mulan father. The chief nods. "I'm lucky. I have a son. I heard there were no children yet! So what are you looking for?" "We don't know exactly, but she needs to be pretty, honest and strong! That's what the emperor wants."


	20. Kidnaped!

A scream is to be heard, then comes a man running. "Chief a wolf. He attacked our sheep. And he got my son." Before anyone can react, jumps Tifa up. "Come Stitch we take care of that!" The two leave. "_Shit_! " thinks Sora and follows.

In the Sierra is it quiet. "They call me a hero? But…." "Hercules! He sees himself not like that. He did what needed to be done!" says Red. "Now I know what they meant. Not a Zombie, but an…Whatever!" mumbles Jack Skellington. Will nods. "Yes. We watched him fight. He is unbelievable." "And you say that Sephiroth is the same?" asks Alladin. Vincent nods. "But he can't die or all is lost." says now Leon. "And the bad guy must stay alive too!" comes the voice from Jack Sparrow. Barrett steps up to the group. "Why those faces?" The Beast looks at him. "Yuffie told us Cloud's story. How in the world is he suppose to get his task done?" Barrett shakes his head. "I don't know. He got lucky twice, no three times. Let's hope for one more time!" "Where is he now?" asks Simba. "Well, he did not get much sleep on the ship. He's resting now. And we do not disturb him until the others are back!" All nod, but Yuffie stares at Barrett.

Mulan stares after the two. "Great! Now what?" Then she notices that the solders and the chief leave too. She follows quickly. As the group reaches the forest do they hear growls and noises. "That is not one wolf but a pack. Shan Yu, our hunters or she's ….." the chief stops as the noises quiet down. "NO!" thinks Mulan and holds her breath. Sora comes back out. "I did not find them. Mul….." "Don't….don't say anything!" now Mulan begins to worry. Then steps sound. A figure walks toward the group. She carries something. "Tifa!" screams Sora. "Th…." He stops. Tifa steps to the chief. "I did not make it in time. I'm sorry!" she hands him what she carried. The chief looks at the child. "Why did you do this?" Tifa answers. "Someone gave me a promise once; he would safe me when I'm in danger. I remembered that promise." Now Tifa stops for a moment. "He came once too late, but I survived. Now I know how he felt." The chief still looks at her. "Once? You mean…" Tifa nods. "Yes he saved me twice." The soldiers watch "What about those wolves?" Tifa turns to them. "It was only two. Stitch our dog and I took care of them." Shan Yu steps to his father. "Son tell everyone, the feast is over. We're in mourning. I will talk to you tomorrow." He looks at the soldiers who nod. "I honor that." All return to the town.

"Tifa that was foolish!" says Mulan. "I know! But I can fight and Stitch too. I just wished I got there in time." Stitch lies next to Tifa. "Tifa, he was dead as we got there. But we saved the rest of the children!" he says. Sora looks at Tifa. "Remember what Merlin told us. No one of us must die! So next…." He stops as someone knocks at the door. Mulan opens. There stands a soldier. "What you want?" "Fa Wants to see Tifa. Would she come?" Tifa looks up. "Tell him I'm there shortly." The soldier leaves. "Tifa you can't not now." Says Stitch. "We need to know what he wants. Sora, Mulan I come back." Tifa leaves.

Yuffie sneaks off the bridge. "Where you think you're going?" comes a voice. "Elmyra! God you scared me. What's going on? Barrett is acting strange!" "Strange? How?" asks a second voice. Yuffie tells them what happened. "Oh that!" Elmyra giggles. "He's not acting strange, he's…." "He's seen what might give Cloud the strength to get his task done." says another voice. "Genie you're better?" asks Yuffie. "No, there's no way I can go. Go back. We take care of him." Yuffie nods. "I will tell you when we need him." Yuffie leaves. Now turns Elmyra to Genie "Why should she not see what…." "Elmyra, I remember what Vincent said. Cloud needs peace now. It is maybe the last time he gets some." "Huh?" The Djinn giggles "Come. I explain." Elmyra steps into the cabin. "Oh you're …." The girl nods, then hands Elmyra a note. Elmyra reads. "I heard what you told Aeris. Tell Merlin to send me back. I don't want nobody to get hurt because of me!" Elmyra sits down. "We can't do that, sweetie. There is someone else missing. And we need to free him or we never get home." The girl writes, then hands the paper to Elmyra. "Why? Why did you do this? You don't know me?" reads Elmyra to Genie. "I can talk for the other, but I swore I never will let anything happen to a friend again." comes a voice. "Cloud! I'm sorry we woke you!" Gently lays Cloud Marlene on the bed "You did not, she did! I guess she had a bad dream." He watches Astrid write, then takes the paper she gives him and reads. "Yes I do!" he says and looks at the child. "I promise I come back! Ask anyone. I might be late, but I keep my promises!" He walks out the door.

Where are they?" asks Mulan the chief. "Who?" he asks. "The soldiers and Tifa?" Mulan stormed into the house at day break. "I don't kn…Shan Yu look for them; get Yean Le to go with you!" Sora asks "Who's that?" "Our best tracker. I guess they found what they were looking for. A strong, pretty…." "Hell no! You mean" interrupts Mulan the chief. "Yes I think your friend is on her way to the emperor." Mulan hisses. "No way! Chief I don't need a tracker. But I need horses. Can we have some?" The chief looks at her "I go with you." Mulan shakes her head. "NO! I can't explain, but we need to go alone. Please!" Soon are the three on their way. Stitch leads them, wherever they lose the path. Then after a week. "The border. Over there lies China! Darned they got here before us. Sora we need to change!" Sora looks at her. "Why?" "Look at us, we ware Mongolian clothes. I don't want to start a war. There is a farm. From now on are we Chinese!" Stitch sits in the sun as Mulan and Sora return. He's eating something. "Stitch, what…." Stitch gives her a fruit. "Thank you. " mumbles Mulan. "I lost the smell, so I can't follow anymore." Says Stitch. "Oh don't you worry. I know where we need to go!" answers Mulan. "Me too!" comes it from Sora.


	21. Tantrums and plans

Tifa sits in a cell and is fuming. "I kill that….Oops can't do that or Mulan never gets born. But the emperor I can kill." she thinks, as she hears a noise on the window. She looks out. "Stitch, how…Come in!" she opens the window, Stitch crawls inside. "How are you Tifa?" "Great! That was irony. They took me, dragged me here and in four days I'm suppose to marry that emperor. So that's your answer. Where are Mulan and Sora?" "They're outside of the palace. Until the day of the wedding is no one allowed here." answers Stitch. "And I guess the key in the palace does not work yet. Ok then my plan, I just kill that emperor. Then I hope they let me free!" "Or cut you head off!" "Oops not good!" Tifa begins to think. "Hmm I wonder….Stitch return to them. Tell them, no return to me the day of the wedding. But they must wait. Ok?" Stitch nods and disappears. "What is she going to do? We can't sit here?" "Sora we can't get in the palace, to many guards now. Let's hope she knows what she's doing." In the palace requests Tifa to talk to the emperor.

Merlin turns as he hears steps. "Cloud how are you." "Ok." "Hey Spiky!" booms Barrett "Can we talk for a moment?" Cloud nods. Merlin watches the two men, who get joined by Cid soon. Then starts Cloud to laugh. "Either he's going nuts or….."mumbles Yuffie. Merlin strokes his beard. "Ask him after we're done. He might tell you!" Still chuckling returns Cloud to Merlin. "So now I feel better. Merlin, we need to plan!" "Can I come with you?" asks someone. Cloud looks up. "No Leon. I'm sorry. But" he sights "Not only need we and Sephiroth to stay alive, but someone else too!" "You mean Zack!" says Leon. Cloud nods. "Yes. I was at home, Tifa too but Zack was at the Inn. And he's …." "The same as you and Sephiroth." Again nods Cloud. "Sora stays hidden outside, Merlin is a magician, I need him. I only have one shot to convince Sephiroth or I'm dead." Leon turns white. "But you…" "I beat him twice, but Leon, he sees me twice that day! Once as a 16 year old and then…" "As you are now. Oh boy! Now I know why you take Merlin. I wish you the best." Leon walks back to the group.

"As you are a stranger to our land, did I grant you your wish. Normally you're not allowed to see me until after…." "Hold it. You might drag me to that wedding. But your wife? I never will be that. You try to get in my bed and you get hurt." interrupts Tifa the emperor. He stares at her. "You dare…" "Yo I dare. You can drug me, then you get what you wanted. Well no, not quite. You wanted a strong, pretty and honest woman. Well I'm honest with you." Slow turns the emperor red from anger. "I have you punished." "Go ahead, then you can add evil to the list. You think I let that happen to me and not hate you? Then you're stupid!" "You call me stupid?" "No I did not. Let me ask you one question?" "What?" "You tell me in this large land is not one woman who wants' to marry you? That I can't believe!" Now sits the emperor down. "Sit down. I tell you why I looked outside for a wife. In China every rich man hopes to get a good man for his daughters. But they get raised to keep quiet, even…." "That man is an ass! Sorry!" mumbles Tifa. He looks at her, then chuckles. "Exactly! So I thought, when I get one from outside China have I a better wife." "That might be, but is it not better to love someone, then to kidnap them?" "Love? I can't wait for love! Don't look at me like that! I know it sounds stupid!" Tifa giggles "No I'm thinking. You can have more than one wife, right?" He nods. "Ok right now you need one to have a child! Hmm…."

"What? Talk!" now he raises his voice. "I have an idea! Why not make an announcement. A test to become your wife. Let's say 3 tasks. One to test if she's smart, one for the honesty and …." "One for the strength! That will work, but Tifa we announced our wedding. Now what?" "Would you marry a woman who carries a child from another man?" He stares at her "You mean….OH now I get it. No I can't. But now let me ask you something. Why you not wanted to marry me?" "First I don't love you and second I have to get back to someone." "The one who gave you that promise? Yes Fa Zhou told me what happened and you said." Tifa nods. "Yes to him. He has to do something that might hurt him and there's nothing I can do!" "Might hurt him. What?" "I only can tell you he has to face a deadly enemy and safe himself, the enemy, a friend and a child from getting hurt or worse." The emperor looks at her, then takes her face into his hand. "He is a lucky man." Tifa stares at him. "What?" "You said you can do nothing. But you can! Give him strength." "Moment how can I…." "Tell him that you love him. You do or am I wrong?" He laughs as Tifa turns red. "Tifa go, do what needs to be done. I make sure no one follows you and your friends. And I never will take a woman against her wish! I promise!"

"Six down, one to go!" yells Donald as he notices the change in the path. "Oops sorry guys." he says as he notices as all look at him. Cloud steps up to the window. "Now it's my turn." Four figures appear on the bridge. Mulan and Tifa are in the mitts of a discussion. "To hell I won't! Sora shut up!" Tifa stomps off the bridge. "What was that all about?" asks Cid Mulan. "Don't ask me, ask her!" says Mulan. "What happened?" asks now Barrett. Sora looks at him. "I got no idea. But Tifa is like that since she came out of the palace. We just asked her what happened there!" "And she jumped down our throats! So if you want to know, ask her!" finishes Mulan. "Not me!" says Barrett. "Do I look like I want to die?" asks Cid. Vincent shakes his head too. "I'll go and ask her." "Cloud! You're not done yet!" says Red. ""I know. I might survive that question then." Cloud follows Tifa.


	22. Niebelheim

In a cabin finds Cloud Tifa. "So now I want to know what happened." "Don't ask!" hisses Tifa. "But I do! And I go nowhere until I get an answer!" She looks at him. He stands there with his arms crossed. "Is nobody's business." "Tifa we are all a team. To win this battle and to get home we need to work together. I promised a child to get her back home, so now talk!" She looks up. "You did what?" He hands her a note. "Read it!" The note says "Can you promise me that when this is over, Marlene, Denzel and the others can go home? And I too? But what if something happens to you?" "Oh god! " says now Tifa. "What did you answer?" "I promised her to come back. Maybe late. " he grins. "You know I'm sometimes late, but I intend to keep that promise." "What I'm going to do with you?" mumbles Tifa. "Try answering my question, then we'll see." Tifa thinks. "No! Tell Mulan and Sora I'm sorry. I come and apologize to them. The answer you get, when you come back. I want no promise from you. I know you come back." He nods. "Ok! But I will get my answer. So you going to wish me luck?" She steps up to him. "Nope!" Now he raises an eyebrow. "No? What then?" She giggles and kisses him on the cheek. "If you want more, come back. Hold it! No more promises! Just do it!" she shoves him out the door.

"Oh you still alive and did she answer?" asks Cid. "Uhh yes…no….oh I don't know. Sora, Mulan she's sorry. And I think she is losing her mind. Barrett keep an eye on her. Would you?" Surprised looks Barret at him, then nods. "If someone helps me do I that!" Now turns Cloud to Sora. "You're tired or can we go?" Sora shakes his head. "We just sat around for two days. Merlin ready?" "God I hope we see them alive again." whispers Leon after the three left. "Oh we will!" comes a voice "Tifa! Are you ok?" booms Barrett. "I am now! Sorry Mulan." Mulan nods "It's ok, but how can you be sure we see them again?" "He gave Astrid a promise that he'll be back. And he…" "Kept the promises he gave." finishes Barrett "God Spiky you fool!"

"So this is your hometown. But that is not where we picked you up!" says Sora. "No that was Edge. This is Niebelheim." Merlin looks around. "Nice small town. I like it here." Cloud looks at him. "Yo, but when we don't get this done will be nothing left in a week!" Sora shudders. "But how.." "I told you Sephiroth burned the town down. He did this with the help of Materia, you would say magic. Sora you see that old truck over there?" Sora nods. "You stay there. Whatever happens. Don't move. You have the key." Sora disappears. "And what are we do now, Cloud?" asks Merlin. "First get Zack out that Inn. Then Sephiroth. Follow me." Merlin looks around, then spots someone. "Who's that?" "Moment Jay! That's his name. He is the guard. Oops he can't see me either!" Merlin nods. "Let me…." "No your magic we need later. Look!" Cloud picks a rock up and throws it. "You ever consider playing baseball, that was…..Sorry Cloud!" The guard walks off in the direction of the rock falling to the ground. Now sneak the two men to the Inn. "Merlin, go to the desk. Tell the man a Tseng wants to meet Zack Fair at the point where Sephiroth killed the monster. That gives us about four hours to get this done." Merlin nods and steps into the Inn. Soon is he back outside. "He tells him. Now what?" Cloud pulls Merlin in the shade" We wait!" A young man steps out the door and walks away from the Inn. "Zack I assume." says Merlin. Cloud nods. "And now to our problem!" Both step into the Inn.

"The desk is empty. Merlin from now on stay behind me!" "Why? I can…." "No I need you to take us somewhere. I tell you when I need that. So no magic now!" "Ok but how…." Cloud chuckles "I left three hours ago! I hope I can shock him long enough to get that sword of his, then we have no problem. Well almost." "You call the shots. Now go I follow." They creep upstairs. Cloud looks to the window. "He is in the room. Good!" hears Merlin, then Cloud is gone. The next thing what Merlin hears is a thud, then a metallic sound. Now he arrives at the room. On the floor lies a man. "Cloud, do you got….Oh god!" Cloud pulls the sword out of his shoulder. "Yeah! I got it! Don't worry! I got hurt worther than that." He tosses the sword aside. "So now I need him conscious again."

A few seconds later opens the man on the floor his eyes. "Who…what?"he begins. "Lock the door." says Cloud to Merlin who does that. "You! But…you're not he! What?" "Could you let me talk for a moment. Yes it is me. No…no questions. Now! Listen to me! Tomorrow you go to that reactor. There Genesis will be waiting for you. Moment! I said listen or I gag you. They all told you a Cetra named Jenova is your mother. That is a lie! Your mother's name was Lucrecia. And I know your father's name too." Sephiroth's eyes widen, but he says nothing. "In seven days you will burn down this town, kill the citizens and get killed yourself too!" "By whom?" whispers Sephiroth. "By me. You stabbed me with your sword; I managed to throw you in the Mako." "You? You just a boy, how could you…." "You hurt Zack, Tifa and killed my mom. And on your sword were Jenova cells. They and hate gave me the strength to do this. And then Hojo got me, he made me the same as you. Look!" Cloud bents forward. "Your eyes! Mako eyes! But why, no I still don't believe you!" Cloud nods. "Ok, then look again!" He opens his shirt. "Those scars!" Sephiroth's eyes wander to his sword. "Yes your sword made those two. Now will you listen to the rest of the story without a fight?" Sephiroth nods.

Two hours later sit a quiet Sephiroth, Cloud and Merlin together. "Why did you tell me all of this and who is he?" "Sorry that is Merlin. And I need not to let this happen again. Because of a child. She needed my help and I did that." "You risk your life for a child? Sorry I attacked you!" "Sephiroth, you are not evil, you just got lied to! By Genesis, Hojo and Hollander. I'm the same as you and I think I did not turn out to bad. I hope so!" Sephiroth laughs softly. "When this story is the truth, then you're right. Can I ask you something?" Cloud nods. "Is there any way you can show me my mother?" "Merlin now I need you. Take us to the cave we talked about." Soon are the men in a crystal cave. "Lucrecia?" calls Cloud softly. A woman's figure appears. "What you want from me?" comes a voice. "Here is someone to see you. Go ahead." Cloud steps back.


	23. Problems, the third

Cloud and Merlin wait outside. Sepiroth returns. "You told me you know my father too. Who is he?" "If you promise me not to kill him I will tell. I know you keep your promises." Sephiroth's eyes start to glow. "Why should I promise?" Now says Merlin. "When Cloud tells you the name you'll know why. Please!" "Something tells me I will not like what I hear. Ok Cloud I promise. Now who is he?" "Hojo! I told you we killed him on the canon in Midgar, there he told us!" "Hojo? He did this to us and you protect him? Why?" "Everyone deserves a second chance. I don't know what will happen here now. But…." Cloud chuckles. "You're dead in my normal world. I died there too! And got a second chance of life. So Hojo got one now too!" "Died! But….How?" again opens Cloud his shirt. "That one! I have the same on my back!" "You got shot from behind, but now…." "Aeris! She watches the lifestream, she sent me back. I guess my work was not done!" "So if I did not kill her and did try to kill you….Hell I'm confused!" "That you call confusing? Try a pirate's ship, an alternative universe, a computer where you a program and then a pirates ship again. That's confusing I tell you!" The three men appear in the room of the Inn again. "I think now will everything be….." "DON'T!"

"Guys the path!" yells Mushu. All look to the window. "They made i…..Hey now what?" growls Red. The path changes color from light to black. "Hell what is going on down there?" asks Cid. "Look now….And back again…." "And there is nothing we can do!" whispers Yuffie. Tifa stares at the path as a light appears. Then three figures form, but one carries another. "What the hell?" "A room quick, he needs help!" "That way! Come!" Tifa disappears with two of the figures. "Sora; what happened?" Sora is whiter than snow. "Zack! He came back. I followed him. He did that!" "But why did you bring him with you?" asks Barrett. "He knocked Zack out. And I remembered what happened if he dies. I just panicked! I'm sorry!" Yuffie takes Sora in her arms. "Don't worry. We understand!" All nod. "So I guess that guy was Sepirioth."asks Alladin. "Jo and now have we a huge problem! God darned! Zack! Why did you came back and did this!" Barrett sits down. "He thought they attacked me. He never saw his face. If he did, he would not done that. And I was not fast enough. Sorry!"

Now all stare at Sephiroth. "How's?" "He will make it. Merlin is healing him now. Zack missed the heart. Sora, take me back when you can." "Uh Sephiroth?" Sephiroth looks at Barrett. "Yes?" "Thanks for bringing him back." Sephiroth still looks at Barrett. "No I have to thank you. You stayed with him even trough Meteo. If he had not you guys I guess he would turned out like I did. Sora please?" "Sora wait!" Merlin comes back, next to him a child. "How's " "Ok. He will stay asleep until tomorrow. So we have time!" Sephiroth now looks at Merlin. "But…." "Sora takes you back to where we left." Sephiroth nods. "Is she the one Cloud talked about?" Elmyra steps next to Merlin "Yes and you asked why Cloud did that? Here!" she hands Sephiroth two notes. Sephiroth reads, then looks at Barrett. "Answer me one more question." "I? Why? Ok ask!" says Barrett. "Cloud was 16 in Niebelheim, but he said he was 21 as the hunt for me started. What happened during those five years?" Barrett looks out to the path who changes now from light to red and back. Merlin says "Tell him. When he's back will the path be ok." Barrett begins to talk. After he is finished steps Sephiroth to the child. "You still have some paper?" she nods. "Merlin give me five minutes with her, then I'll go. I need to take care of Zack!" After Sephiroth is gone asks Barrett. "And now? What are we doing now?" Merlin looks at all. "We prepare for the fight. Get rest or at least tired to get some. When Cloud wakes up, do we go!"

At the children's room whisper Denzel and Marlene. "You know what happened?" asks Denzel, Marlene shakes her head. "No. The adults are worried, but don't say anything. And the one room is closed. I saw that as I followed Merlin and Astrid. And I saw someone on the bridge I thought…." Marlene stops. "Who? Who did you see?" asks Denzel. "Daddy told me about the time before you came. As they saved our planet the first time. I think that was Sephiroth!" "WHAT?" Elmyra comes over."Quiet you two. The other's need to rest for tom…." "What happened? Where's Cloud? Why is Sephiroth here?" Elmyra stares at Denzel. "I….I…." "He saved Cloud!" comes a voice. "Tifa! What happened?" says now Marlene. "I tell you. No Elmyra, they have the right to know. Cloud got Zack out of the Inn. But Zack returned to early. Before Sora took them back to us. He attacked Cloud from behind. Sephiroth managed to keep him from killing Cloud, but…." "Is he hurt?" asks Denzel "He was, Merlin healed him, he is asleep now. I hope he's ok when he wakes up. I'll go back to him now." Tifa leaves the room.

"Tifa?" She looks up. "Yes Barrett?" "You need to rest too. You are here since last night. No I stay with him. But we all need our strength to finish this. So out!" "Ok, but wake me up when he wakes up." The two change places. Hours later hears Barrett a voice. "I must be alive! You deffintly are not Aeris!" Barrett looks to Cloud. "Yo. I'm prettier!" Cloud grins. "Don't let her hear that!" "I'll go and get Tifa. She wanted to come when you wake up." "Not yet! How did I got here?" "Tifa is gonna have my ears. Ok Sephiroth took care of the attacker. And then they brought you here! And now….." "Sephiroth, hmm but he killed not Zack? Right?" Shocked stares Barrett at Cloud. "You know it was him? But Sephiroth said, he never saw your face?""Before I lost consciousness saw I who attacked me. Barrett?" "No he's alive! Sephiroth just knocked him out. God what a mess! I hope we have a home left when we go back or get back at all!" Now stares Cloud confused at Barrett. "What you mean by that?" "If you saw him, then he…." "Gosh he must saw me too!"


	24. The double Cloud

"Tifa? It's me Barrett. He's awake and we might have another problem!" Tifa opens the door. "What problem? Is Cloud not able…" "No he's fine, well almost. But Tifa, he and Zack saw each other!" "Hell no!" Tifa disappears in Cloud's room. "Barrett where is he?" "Damned I put him on a leash. He's always gone! Come I think I know where he is this time!" They arrive on the bridge where Cloud is in a discussion with Merlin. "But I want to…." "What you want, Cloud?" He turns to them. "Go back! Zack saw me Merlin. Sephiroth went insane that was the point we had to go. Now what happened if Zack goes insane because of that what he did? Remember I was there twice!" Tifa stares at Cloud. "But you changed Sephiroth!" "Yes, but Barrett mentioned something about a mess. What when all of that changes now Zack into the bad guy?" Merlin says quietly. "All of last night was for nothing!" "Shit!" mumbles Barrett and Cloud nods. "We need to know and since Zack already has seen me, am I the only one who can go. No Tifa, two of you and me? I guess that would make him loose his mind even if he has not yet." "I'll get Sora." mumbles Merlin. "Ok Cloud, but one more thing. Make sure no one else sees you or we're stuck here forever!" Cloud nods. "I know. I hope we can get there right after the attack on me." "Gosh this is driving everyone nuts!" says Tifa. When you come back, do we need to talk. You find me in your room." She leaves the bridge as Merlin and Sora step in.

"What are you….." "Sephiroth, quiet. Zack saw me as I did too!" Sephiroth stares at Cloud. "Ok, but why you're here? He is still out cold!" "Good, then we have still time. Sephiroth I told you that you went insane of all those lies. Now think, I guess killing your best friend can drive you insane too!" "Oh! I get it! Then he might…" "Exactly. That's why I'm here. To show him that I'm alive. Me, not my younger self." A groan turns the men's attention to the black haired man on the bed. "Sora hide!" whispers Cloud. "I'll lock the door. We don't need anyone else to see you. What a mess!" says Sephiroth and returns shortly to the bed. Zack raises a hand and touches his head.

"Open your eyes!"Zack's eyes snap open. "Wh…" Quick puts Cloud a hand over Zack's mouth. "Not a scream! Ok?" Zack nods, in his eyes shows confusion. "I know you saw me when you attacked. And yes, I know I'm older than before. Zack, right now I'm here twice. At moms and here. So listen. The whole story is too long to be told, let's just say…" "I tell you Zack. But not now. He came back to safe you as last night he saved me and a child. But in a few hours do we leave with Tifa and Cloud to the reactor. And they can't know anything about this." Zack nods, Cloud releases now Zack's mouth. "Can you forgive me what I did?" asks Zack Cloud. "Sure! I'm fine as you see. Sephiroth tell him what he needs to know. I have to get back!" "Wait Cloud! One more thing!" Cloud looks at Zack. "What?" "Your eyes, Mako eyes! But you….." Cloud stands up. "I know here I never made into SOLDIER. Never mind th…Listen to Sephiroth. Where I'm from am I the last SOLDIER! Now I need to go!"

"Tifa? You wanted to talk to me." Cloud steps in the room. "Close that door, now you get your answer!"


	25. Where and how?

"So who's going? All of us?" ask the Beast Merlin shakes his head. "Genie, Mushu, Stitch and our crew including Leon stay here. I come with you guys this time. Leon and the others have to watch Elmyra and the children. We never know!" "But Sora's sword is the key!" says Yuffie. "Remember, each world had a key." says Merlin. "And there…." "Is Astrid the key or rather her heart." finishes Tifa. "Yes, the evil might travel with that here!" "Leon! Bring them in the gummy ship, we separate the Sierra now." Leon nods, soon are only the fighters and Merlin left on board. "Sora, open the path!"

The Sierra follows the path until. "Look at that!" mumbles Alladin. All except for Cid step to the front window. "Merlin, this is much bigger as the last time!" says Sora. There up front is only darkness to be seen. "Are we able to handle that?" asks Jack Sparrow. "We must or the heart stays lost." answers Merlin. "And we too! Also I want to go home and you?" asks Barrett. All nod. "Then let's do this. I gave a promise!" says now Cloud. Slowly enters the Sierra the darkness. And then goes everything black.

"Hey! Are we all still together?" yells Goofy. "I'm here!" comes a voice. "Me too!" a second. Then light appears. "Alladin, Simba, but where…Not again!" groans Goofy. Simba growls. "No I think the darkness split us up. But why?" "Oops let's find that out later. I guess the fight begins!" Alladin points to black shadows, which appear.

"Cloud? Goofy? Anyone?" screams Tifa. "Tifa! I'm here! Ouch!" "Hey! That was me!" come two voices. "Yuffie, Mulan? Where…" Tifa shuts here eyes as light hits. "Hey!" yells Yuffie "Where are we and where….." Mulan interrupts "No time! There are the enemies!"

"We need to find the Other." says Cid to Jack Skellington. "Don't tell me that. Talk to them." Jack disposes a shadow. "I don't think they'll listen!" says now Will. "Got that right! So we fight us through them to the other!" "That's a plan!" agrees Jack.

"Thanks Red!" says Jack Sparrow. "No problem! Oh let's help Donald." Soon are the three together and face the shadows. "That are a lot of shadows. And we are only three!" says Donald, Red nods. "But no giving up. At least not yet!" "Jack!" scream Donald and Red.

"Vincent, what…" "Don't know, but Barrett they are not our friends." "True!" comes a voice. "Hercules! You're here too!" "Yes. Had to fight to get to you." "So we can kill them. Then let's get busy!" Barrett changes his arm.

"Aha! I thought that might happen!" "Merlin, where…." "Beast, the darkness separated us. Together we're too strong. It could not beat us. Now it has a chance." As Merlin notices the face of the Beast holds he two fingers apart. "A small one. About that big! Come we go look for the others. Oh dear lord. A fight and that at my age!" The Beast turns and sees the shadows.

Soon have Tifa, Mulan and Yuffie all the shadows disposed. Then they look around. "Where are we?" asks Mulan as she spots a wide open grassland. "Don't kn…" Yuffie stops as the scenery changes. "Hey that's ….." "Gaia! Our world! " mumbles Tifa. "That is Cosmo Canyon!"

Goofy, Simba and Alladin are done with their enemies too. "Goofy do you know where we now are?" asks Simba. "Port Royal, but how…." Again changes the surrounding. "Not anymore and that is not Agrabah either." Goofy scratches his head. "No looks familiar, but where was that?"

Jack Skellington has a shadow in his hands as the scenery changes. "What happened?" asks Will. "How do I know? We were in a desert and now…" " Hey, hey, hey!" grins Cid and kills a shadow. "What?" ask Will and Jack together. "We're in Wutai. Oh in my world!" explains Cid.

"So that is where you live?" asks Jack Sparrow. "No, this is my world, but that here is the forbidden city." growls Red. "But why are we here now, before we were at Beast's castle?" "We are three, maybe the other are in groups too. And we and you, Donald know our world. I don't know why we're here! Let's find the others!" Red walks off.

In the mitts of the fight notices Vincent strange looking animals. "_Shadows, a strange world. What…_" his thoughts get interrupted as everything changes. Barrett turns. "Icicle Inn? Now what?" then he shoots a Shadow. "Not snow again. Darned is that cold here!" Barrett grins at Hercules. "Welcome to our world!"

Merlin and the Beast are done fighting too. "Looks scary here!" says the Beast. "I assume we're in Halloween town. Nope! Not anymore!" Merlin stares at the large destroyed city in front of them. "Now where are we?" groans the Beast. "And what happened here?" "I got no idea. But whatever destroyed that city must been huge! Oho! Midgar!" The Beast stares at Merlin "You mean?" "Yes we are in Cloud's world." "Why?" Merlin shrugs "Don't know yet!"

"Why are we here? Tifa no one must see us, we don't know if we left already!" says Yuffie. Mulan just looks at the two. Tifa thinks, then answers. "Yuffie the darkness separated us, but someone got us here. Think why!" Mulan answers. "I think someone helped us." Now look Tifa and Yuffie at her. "Helped? If we here already, are we in trouble. Remember what happened to Cloud!" says Yuffie. "I know that! But you know this world and the enemies here, that is what I meant." "Right Mulan, Yuffie we know the weakness of our monster. Shadow a little problem! But maybe the darkness can use now only our monster." "Cool, then we have an advantage!" Mulan nods. But we still need to find the other."

Aeris sits next to Leon and watches the darkness as suddenly. "What was that?" asks Elmyra as a flash happens. "The darkness is gone!" "They won already?" asks now Marlene. "No there is a planet there now!" answers Leon. "A planet? Which one?" asks Chip. "Got no idea! It just changed into that!" says Aeris. Denzel comes over too. He studies the world. "Two larger continents, two smaller ones and lots of islands? Hey that is Gaia!" he screams. Elmyra stares at him. "Denzel, how can…" "Look over there up north, that small continent. And beneath it is the largest one!" Elmyra looks back out."God you're right. Leon this is our world!"


	26. Wow a bad guy?

"Great first we have to change our bad guys to good. Now we're in a strange world." "Hey Will! I was in one of your worlds a bird, then a pirate, but here! I know this world, so relax. At least I know how to get around here!" says Cid. "A bird?" asks Jack Skellington. "Yo! In Simba's world change humans into animals." Will and Jack chuckle. "Laught! But we see how you like to fly!" grins Cid as he notices something ahead of them.

"Goofy look a sign! What does it say?" asks Simba. "Junon six miles." reads Alladin. "Junon? I remember that name. But from where. Goofy do you know?" "Sounds familiar, but why?" answers Goofy. "Boy! Am I the only one who remembers the story?" Simba shakes his head, now stare Goofy and Alladin at him. "Huh?" asks Goofy. "Hallo! On the other side of this ocean is Costa del Sol, Corel and….." "Gaia!" yells Goofy "We're in Cloud's world. Now I know why all looked so familiar."

"Cool!" says Yuffie as she spots the vehicle at the bottom of the steps. "We can drive now!" "What is that?" asks Mulan. "A truck. We're much faster with that. Come!" answers Yuffie. A few minutes later drive the three away. "So Tifa, now where do we go?" asks Yuffie who drives. "I like this. Too bad we don't have something like that!" says Mulan. "Yes, but I think where we need to go is the truck useless." answers Tifa. Both, Mulan and Yuffie now look at her. "Yuffie, mind that tree!" "Oops." Yuffie avoids the collision. "So you know where we need to go?" comes the question from Mulan. "Nope I don't. But I have a really bad feeling!" Now Yuffie groans. "Hey tell me, would you two please!" shouts Mulan. "The northern cave!" "Oh no!" "Oh yes Mulan." whispers Tifa.

"Fly?" asks Jack Skellington. "But we flew in your airship already." Cid grins. "I hoped we might find one of those. No Will and Jack. With that we fly now!" Jack and Will stare at the thing in from of them. "That's no airship, but was is it?" asks Will. "We call it a helicopter. It is faster than a ship, well at least a pirate ship. So come!" "Gosh do I feel awful!" groans Will. "Now you know how Cloud felt on your ship. You're airsick!" "Poor Cloud!" Cid nods and grins. "Yo got that right. His motion sickness is really bad. He has problems in the air too and on other vehicles." Jack watches Will. "But he was not sick in the Sierra." "He learned to control it. Only at sea had he no chance." Jack nods. "So where are we going now?" "We're here for a reason. I say we try the places we're from. We start with….No wrong; we must visit the places we fought with Sephiroth. Next stop Junon!"

"Its beautiful here." says Donald. "Yes the forest is beautiful, but dangerous. There are monsters here!" growls Red. "Uh Red?" "Yes Jack?" "Like that one!" Jack Sparrow points. "Yes, watch for the fire and the claws." After the fight is over says Jack. "Thank god do we have you with us." Red stops. "I hope all of them do so!" "I'm afraid to ask!" "Then I do it, why Red?" wants Jack to know. "We know how to fight here, but you guys?" "Only if one of you is with us! Oh no!" mumbles Donald. "We need to find everyone!"

"Gosh, is that cold here! But where are we here?" Cloud stares at the sight in front of him. "Gaia?" "Your world? But this is not…" "That is the northern cave! How many times I have to be here? Oh I understand!" "Are you losing your mind or what?" Cloud chuckles "Not yet! Sora we need to stay here. And wait for the others. I think our "evil" is down there!" he points to the large crater. "Sora for a moment was there another scenery, then it changed." "Yes I thought that was Mulan's world, but I think I mistook." "No! Someone or something changed it to this. And all of my friends know where we fought our ultimate evil. And you guys too!" Sora smiles. "And now can they find us. Great!" Cloud draws his sword. "Not quite! Get ready!" Sora looks to where Cloud looks. "Oh boy, what is that?" "That was makes our world a very dangerous place!"

"A town, now what?" growls Simba. "I don't know, but no one can't see us! I mean…" "I know what you mean." says Alladin. "And we have company!" The two other turn. "What is that?" "Simba, how I'm supposed to know that, but urgh is that ugly!" says Goofy. "Ugly means no friend, so get ready to fight." whispers Alladin. "Hey! How many of those things are here?" yells Goofy as more of the monsters appear. "Many! Wait I help!" comes a voice. Who…" "Later first the fight, then we talk." says the woman and launches a bolt. As the fight is over says Goofy. "Thank you for helping us. Who are you and why did you do this?" The woman smiles. "I'm Neary." "Huh? But that was the name of the…." "Yes I am the witch who turned the prince in to the Beast. And why I'm here? The fairy told us to help you!" "The fairy? Now who's that?" asks Alladin. "Guys, first. What is that?" grows Simba. "A flying machine? Now who…." Hallo Goofy!" screams a voice. "Stay put. And who's that?"

Merlin and the Beast walk toward the city. "Uh Merlin?" says the Beast. "As we heard the story did they say there monsters here. What if…." "Not what if…when. We fight, what else." answers Merlin and watches a bird that flies overhead. "Why do you have to be right." sights the Beast as three monster appear. "They're huge! This will be hard." mutters Merlin. "Not if I help!" The Beast turns to the man. "Who are you?" "Beast! Not now!" The fight starts.

"Pirates, cannons I can handle. But this is nuts." says Jack Sparrow after the third fight. "We had to do this for six month to find Sephiroth. So don't complain!""Six month and you're still alive? Darned are you good!" Donald listens. "Jack! Shut up!" Jack stares at Donald. "Why. I just s…." Now steps Donald in front of Jack. "Aeris! She died back then. So shut up or I kick our ass!" "I think you should apologize now!" All turn to the speaker. "Oogie Boogie! Red, Jack get ready!" yells Donald. "No I'm here to help you!" says Oogie. "No way! You're …" begins Donald. "Who sent you?" asks Red. "The fairy!" comes the answer. "Now who is that?" Jack is stunned. "I don't know, but here every help is welcome. Now let's go!" growls Red.


	27. Can't be or?

Tifa, Yuffie and Mulan arrive at a town. "Nice little town, strange looking, but nice!" says Mulan. "That's Niebelheim, Cloud and my hometown." Mulan looks at the town. "That is where…." "Yuffie stop!" Yuffie steps on the breaks as she sees the monster. "I only know Mushu, those are big!" mumbles Mulan and stares at the two huge dragons. "Tifa! They are too big for us." groans Yuffie. "Let's hope not. Ready to fight?" Tifa jumps out the truck, the other two follow. "Can you use some help, Ladies?" The three turn. "A pirate, here in Gaia?" asks Yuffie "This trip grows stranger by the minute." Tifa's eyes narrow. "Barbossa?" That's my name. So do you need help?" Mulan nods. "Sure! Why not!"

Barrett, Hercules and Vincent walk over the snowfields. "Vincent why are we here now?" "Barrett I have no….Hm we were first somewhere else, then it changed to Gaia. And…." "Uh guys! I hate to interrupt, but look!" Hercules points to a fight. "Wolves and…a lion? Simba we're coming!" yells Barrett and the three are soon at the fight. "Tonali? How…oh forget it, we help first!" says Vincent and shoots one of the wolves. After the fight is over looks Barrett at Vincent. "You know him?" "And why did you call me that name? It's long gone since…." "Barrett, Hercules meet Scar. Barrett don't!" says Vincent as Barrett aims. "But he's….." "She sent me to help someone, I guess she meant you!" "SHE?" asks Hercules. "Yes Dana my mother, she said I would find someone who needed help." "Vincent?" Barrett turns to his friend. "I have an idea but, first we need transportation. We have a long way to go!" "To where?" asks Hercules. "The northern cave!" "Not again!" groans Barrett.

"Cid that was foolish to steal the airship!" says Goofy. "No the helicopter was not big enough. Now we have room." "And I feel better!" says Will. Simba sits next to Nery. "So you're here to help? Goofy how can that be?" Goofy shrugs. "I don't know. We put them back together, but otherwise." The witch shakes her head. "To open the path yes, but I'm still only the half of what I was." "How you know about the path?" asks Alladin. "The fairy told us before she sent us off. Now she is alone, well he's still with her." "Us? You mean….Oh boy!" mumbles Cid Goofy looks at him. "What?" Cid grins grimly "That means Sephiroth runs around here somewhere. All our "bad" guys are here!" The other exchange a look. "Now that will be fun!" says Will. "No damnit! I saw the canon missing in Junon, this is Gaia after Meteo. Here Sephiroth is still the bad guy. I hope no one kills him!" "But he's like me!" says Nery. "Sorry Mam, but here he tried to destroy the planet and all citizens know his face. Ok we keep going! First Midgar!"

"Darned Sora! When I tell you to stay behind me, would you listen?" shouts Cloud. Sora holds his arm. "You can't handle them all by yourselves." "Please Sora, without your sword does Astrid not get back home, you need to stay alive. Now where did I put that?" Sora watches Cloud search for something, then he pulls something green out. "Here it is. Hold still!" A soft green light shines. "My arm. How? You're no magician!" "No that was Materia, Healing Materia to be exact."Sora remembers. "Thank you. But Cloud; there is another sword like mine. The kings, so I fight with you. With or without your permission!" Cloud opens his mouth, then grins. "You remind me of someone!" he says and sits down next to Sora. "Who?" asks Sora. "Zack!" comes a voice they both know. "Hi Cloud! Nice to see you….Uhh for the how many time?" says Sephiroth.

"Why Gaia?" asks Leon. "That makes no sense." Elmyra shrugs. "I don't know. But Leon, our friends know the dangers there. They can handle that." "You guys want to take a closer look?" asks Chip. "We can do that?" asks Marlene, Dale nods. "Yes we have the pos…." "Midgar, there on that big continent, show us please Midgar." says Denzel. "Why?" "Leon then we know, when we are. Remember we all live down there!" "Right Elmyra. If they meet each other. I need a long vacation when this is over!" mumbles Leon and watches as Denzel helps the chipmunks to find. "Midgar! Destroyed! Look Edge. We're in our time!" yells Marlene. Mushu looks at the monitor. "Whoa! Now I think I know what you thought when that happened!" "We were terrified, Meteo was huge! When our planet had not helped…." "Shht Elmyra. That is past." says Leon "I know you can never forget that, but." he sights. "I'm not good with words." Elmyra giggles. "I know someone else like that. Thank you." Now comes Astrid over and steps next to Marlene. "You see, now you know where I live too!" Marlene takes her hand. "And I know now, why Gaia!" says Aeris.

"Thanks for helping, but who are you?" asks the Beast. A bird flies to the man and lands on his shoulder. "Shan Yu." The Beast turns to Merlin. "But he is…." Merlin nods. "So the task opened only the path, but they still…." "What is that?" asks now Shan Yu and points to the sky. The other two turn. "Aha Cid is here!" mumbles Merlin. "How you know that?" "Beast, he and I talked. He is the only pilot they have. Well I think Vincent can fly too, but not an airship." answers Merlin. Soon is the airship on the ground. Goofy storms out. "Merlin, thank….Hi Shan Yu. We need to find the others." "Did I miss something? You're not surprised he's here?" growls the Beast. "Nope, us found Nery. And Cid says…" "Oha, all the bad guys are here. Sorry Shan Yu!" "No problem, Merlin." The four step on board. Cid takes off again. "We're going…." "Cid!" interrupts Merlin him. "Where were you?" "Wutai, why?" asks Cid. Merlin chuckles. "I think you forgot your bad guy there. Sorry again." Cid nods. "Ok. We will return there, but we make one stop before that. " "Where?" asks Alladin. "Niebelheim! Is on the way!"


	28. Now where is he?

"Red, if we stay here do we freeze to death." says Jack Sparrow. "In a day reach we a town. Sorry, but that is the only thing we can do. I can show up on the other settlements here, but not you." Oogie nods. "And in this town will it be ok?" he asks. "Yes there is a house no one lives in. I hope the other come look for us." "What is that for a noise?" asks Donald. "A Helicopter, guys hide! I stay put maybe we get help!" Red watches as the helicopter lands. "Need a ride? Hey you're alone! Shit now where are the others?" "Oh shut up, Barrett! Guys come out. It's them!" The group sits in the house and discusses the issue. "Two bad guys and we. Hmmm strange!" mumbles Jack Sparrow. "Holy shit!" now stare all at Red. "Sorry" "It's ok, but we're not used to a language from you!" says Donald and the other nod. Red chuckles. "True. Barrett, Vincent I think our bad guy is here somewhere too!" Now laughs Red at the language from the other.

Tifa, Yuffie, Mulan and Barbossa sit on the outskirts of Niebelheim. The women know now what happened. "You said she sent you back. Who?" "Mary my sister. She told me we needed to help you." "Oh my god!" Tifa changes to white. "Hey what's wrong?" asks Mulan. "He said we, that means…." "There's another bad guy." says Mulan. "Close, but not quiet. There all bad guys here!" says Tifa. "Oh man. And soon a dead one." mumbles Yuffie. Barbossa stares at her. "Why you say that? We want to help." "Barbossa, here is one man the most feared and hated person. And this man's name is…."begins Yuffie. "Sephiroth. Everyone in this world will try to kill him" finishes Tifa. Now stares Barbossa at the woman. "We can't let that happen. You and we have to get to that place where the final battle is. Or we will never be whole again." "Great, first we need to change you to good and now we have to make you evil again. Just great I love my life!" groans Yuffie. "Does not matter, Yuffie. Not we count only the heart." says Mulan, Tifa nods. "True, we took the risk and we keep going, so….An airship? Mulan, Barbossa hide!"

At the northern cave told Sephiroth Sora and Cloud what they need to know. "At least you showed up here. Anywhere else and you would be dead!" says Cloud. "You forgot I am!" grins Sephiroth. "You forgot, I was too!" comes the reply from Cloud. Sora stares from one to the other. "What are you talking about?" he asks. Sephiroth looks at Sora, then at Cloud. "I thought he knew?" "Knew what? Cloud what…." "We told you only the story until after Meteo, well I did at least. The other? I don't know what Yuffie told them." says Cloud. "You mean that was not the whole story?" Cloud shakes his head. "I needed Genie to know about Zack and so. That's why I told him." "And me, you never told what happened during those five years." says now Sephiroth. "Hey! I had not much time, so I shortened the story. I wanted to be done before….." "Zack came back, well that did not worked out." interrupts Sephiroth. He looks at Cloud."I know you will hate me again. Tell the rest." Cloud stares at him "I rather not." "Why? Your friends are still with you, so you did not change into a bad guy, did you?" asks Sora. Cloud lowers his head. "No, but I hurt them and I almost broke to pieces again." "Against what I did? How bad could it be? Cloud talk. We must wait here anyway and there are at the moment no monsters to keep me busy. I'm bored!" says Sephiroth. Cloud nods and begins to talk.

"No Sephiroth yet." says Yuffie as they're all together in the airship. Merlin nods. "We fly now to Wutai. Cid forgot his "bad guy" there." "Wutai!" groans Yuffie "If there is a god, please don't let Sephiroth be there. Or he's dead!" Tifa giggles. "I never thought I would worry about Sephiroth in my life. Gosh this is nuts. Everything is tipsy turvy." Goofy looks at her. "Yo and me and Donald do this now tor the third time. Welcome to our world." Will comes over. "How many places do we still have to go?" Tifa answers "I think three. The Forbidden City, Icicle Inn, and then last the northern cave." Simba growls "I wonder where Scar is." "And Oogie Bogie." says now Jack Skellington. "Jafar is also still missing." says now Alladin. "Hey three places four bad guys. But…." Yuffie counts. "We all were three, except for the Beast and Merlin. The other are eight so…." "Yuffie we have to wait." Tifa steps up to Merlin. "I only hope no one of them is alone." she whispers. ""Especially Sora!" whispers Merlin back. "There's Wutai!" yells Cid. "I land where we showed up."

On the site where Cid lands sits a man underneath a tree. Merlin comes out. "Sorry about that!" "No problem. But darned were they fast gone!" Merlin chuckles "So who are you?" "Jafar!" Merlin turns. "Nope, still no Sephiroth!" he yells back. "Come Jafar join the party!"

Jack Sparrow stares in the round. "It can't be that bad? Oops sorry I ask!" "Jack, he destroyed a town, called a meteor to destroy our planet, yes it is that bad!" growls Red. "Every citizen will kill him if he shows his face!" says now Barrett. "Then we need to find him!" says Donald. "How? He could be anywhere here!" says Vincent. Scar listened. "Uh guys not quite right." Now all look at him. "What you mean?" asks Hercules. "We were 7 and how many where you?" "19" counts Jack. "19 divided by7? Wait we were 6 also 13 divided by 5. Does not fit. Each time there are some left." says Oogie."Yo, either a bad guy or one of you." says Scar. Hercules mumbles something. "What, did not catch that?" asks Barrett "My "bad" guy is a god! Now how does that fits in here?" "Uh….go no idea. Ok we need to go. So guys where are we going?" asks Oogie Boogie. "The northern Cave!" Now stare the other at Vincent. "Guys! If I came up with that, will the others too. So why not wait for them there?"

"Now you know why I did not tell the rest." Sephiroth nods. "I understand. I broke because of all those lies, but Cloud I never went through what you went through. You're much stronger than you think." "And I complained to Mulan because I had to go with you guys all the time. Now I feel stupid." "Hey you two! Lighten up. I'm fine now I have something to keep me going until this job is done and after that too. And no I won't tell you what. First is none of you business." begins Cloud. "And second?" asks Sora. "We have work to do!" Cloud points. "Good. A monster. Now we will be busy." grins Sephiroth.

"No one here!" says Simba to Yuffie. "Yes, but look foot prints. One man, a…I don't know and paws. Red was here!" Simba puts his paw next to the print. "Right or Scar" "Merlin someone was here, but they're gone." Merlin comes over. "Donald, a man and an animal. But where….." "Hey! What is that?" asks Jafar. Cid walks over. "A helicopter. Someone picked them up. Hey those prints look like Barrett's." "Oh now two sets of paws." notices Alladin. "So Red and Scar!" The Beast peaks his head out the airship. "Found anyone?" "Yes and no. Someone was here. But where they are now…" begins Cid. "Cid what is behind there?" asks Merlin. "Well, the snowfields, Icicle Inn, Gaia's cliff and the northern Cave." Merlin nods. "Back in the ship. Next stop the northern cave!" "Wh…" "They're on their way there." Cid and the other just stare at Merlin "Cid, Vincent was here. No I talk. Does Cloud know how to fly or Barrett?" "Nope. Uhh Cloud might!" mumbles Cid. "Red, Donald and our guys don't. So I think Vincent knows where to go!" "Oh!" says now Simba. Tifa looks now out of the ship. "Guys we nee….." "Tifa can Cloud fly?" asks Yuffie. "Nope he never learned to!" Cid nods "So northern cave it is."

"Sora! You need to learn to listen. Out of the way means disappear!" Cloud laughs "Sephiroth he does not know how fast we are." Sora rubs his head. "I know now! Thank god that was not your sword. Ok I stay behind you two from now on or I'm death!" Sephiroth turns his head. "The other come!" Cloud nods. Sora just stares at them. "How you know?" Cloud sights. "Sora the Mako enhanced us. Our whole body. Please no more explanations, Ok?" Soon appears. "A helicopter? Could be Cid or Vincent." says Cloud "My guess Vincent, look over there!" Sephiroth points to the other side. "An airship!" says Sora. "Yes that's Cid. Vincent can't fly one of those!"


	29. The northern cave

"Thank god we found you." says Simba. "And now we're complete." says Mulan. "No Hades is missing" mutters Hercules. "I think he has a special assignment. Or a god is even for the evil not to control. But I say Hades stays missing." Oogie nods. "We were eight but one stayed behind." "Hades!" "I wonder what will happen down there?" wonders Simba. "We go and find out." says Yuffie. Soon are all gone.

"You do what?" asks Chip. "Astrid, she changed it." Astrid looks at Aeris. "Yes you. Marlene said something. You wanted to see where she lives, right?" asks Aeris, Astrid nods. "And she did this?" Leon points to the planet. "Yes, we're close to the heart. Unknowingly did she that." Astrid writes something, then hands the paper Aeris. "No don't change it back. They will be ok." "Yes daddy and the other know how to get around there, better this than Berlin." says now Marlene. Again nods Astrid. Denzel agrees. "Yeah, now they all come back!" "And there you might have a problem." says a voice. All turn. "Now who are you?" "Hades at your service. That evil could not control me, so I came here. Oh it's pissed about that. But it is not easy for them to win!" "Why? When you know, speak!" hisses Elmyra. Hades comes closer. "I got my evil half back, so I tell it like it is. For them to win they must scarify something, someone or both." Astrid shakes her head. "Oh not you dear. You're the price. No only the other, watch now!" "No!"

After a short walk through darkness arrive the fighters in a huge cave who shines in a dark blue light. "Strange. This is not like it looked the last time." says Red. "It changed it for its purpose." agrees Merlin. Suddenly lits the cave. "Hello! All made it here! I'm impressed." says a voice. "Pete! You again!" yells Donald. "Yo! Me again! And this time you can't win." The Beast growls. "We'll see about that!" "No, no. I'm sure this time." Sora turns to Merlin. "He is evil, but also stupid. How can he be so sure?" Merlin strokes his beard. "Don't know. We have to wait and see." Now steps Pete forward. "I found the heart and as it called him, made we a bet." "A bet? What you mean by that?" asks Sora. The other listen closely. "Simple the heart returns. No matter if I or he wins. But if I win are the two swords mine and the evil rules. If he wins go I back to where I came from and nothing changes." Now is Barrett curious. "Where is she? Show us her!" Pete grins. "Over there!" All look. Surrounded by seven figures is a girl and next to her." The king! Everything alright with you?" yells Goofy. "Yes, but listen carefully to what he has to say!" comes the answer. Sephiroth whispers to Cloud. "Those are our evil halves, we have to watch them." Cloud nods. "Yeah, but we 26 should be a match for them." Oogie heard them. "I think there is another catch. It will be not that easy!" Alladin nods. "I'll agree."

Pete begins to talk again. "Now to our little game. We set each up three rules. And this is what we came up with. I choosed my opponent, Sora. He said with friends. Then I came up with the challenge of the bad guys. He gave you that help with the computer. Now my final challenge. Fight the bad guys, you lose! But if you put them together peacefully will I loose, but your worlds change. Nothing will be as before. Now what you say? Which will it be?" There is only silence at first.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" screams Will. "Wait! What was the last of the king's rules?" asks Merlin. Pete laughs "Than one I did not understand! Go tell them!" Mickey stands up. "One of you has to scarify someone, something and himself. But he also can change Pete's last rule! Then we win!" Poof, a figure appears. "Hi guys. Hades my name. I wanted to tell you, they watch you up there. Pete you're good! I look forward to have you on my side. Oh and guys, I love fights so have fun!" Poof, he's gone.

"OMG. That's terrible." Elmyra is shocked. "That son…." "Leon, the children!" interrupts Aeris. "But they have no real choice. Either Pete wins or one of them looses too much, maybe his life!" Mushu and Genie look at each other. "Or someone they love or their home. What an evil plan!" says Genie.

"Can we have some time to discuss?" asks Red. "Take all the time you need. We're not going anywhere right now." chuckles Pete. All meet in a circle. "We need to find that solution. The king is good, he must had an idea." says Donald. "True, but which?" asks Jack Sparrow. "When our worlds change, will all loose someone. The Beast Belle." says Nery. "I Sally." comes it from Jack Skellington."Huan and my father." mumbles now Mulan. "Someone from us looses less or nothing. We have to find that person!" mumbles Sora.

The discussion goes on for a while. "All of us loose something. There's no way we can do this without to fight!" says Sora finally. "Cloud, you're very quiet, what you think?" asks Vincent. "There is a way! But….let's see." Cloud steps forward. "Pete?" "Oho! You want to make a decision?" Cloud shakes his head. "Not yet! A question first. If we find a solution, who says you keep your promise?" Pete grins. "You have to trust me! But when the heart is back has she the power to destroy me too! Ask him, I keep my promises." The king nods "And we have the swords."

Tifa mumbles. "What is Cloud up to?" Vincent shrugs. "I don't know, but I think he has something in mind." Sephiroth smiles. "And I think I know what it could be." Merlin looks at him "You do?" Now stare all at Sephiroth. "Yes the king said that person has to lose someone, something or himself." All nod. "But he said not which. And here is one person who already had all three done to him before." "Hell no! Don't" "Pete, we put them back together. And the evil guys remember what we did!" "DONE!"


	30. Another surprise

All on board of the gummy ship watch the scene. "That was stupid!" says Leon. "No it was not!" comes a voice. All turn. "Astrid?" she nods. "I'm together again. And he made the right choice. Look!" All look out the window. The planet disappears. "The Sierra? How come?" asks Elmyra. Astrid giggles. "All worlds changed, except for one. Yours! Pete could not win against them." "Them?" asks Leon. "Them! Cloud and Sephiroth! Ask Cloud when they're back!" "You mean?" asks Aeris. "Yes they're all still there. Not the evil guys, but the other."

A while later are all back together on the Sierra. There is still a discussion going on. "That was stupid to say that!" yells Alladin. "No it…." "You jerk, why did you do that for?" comes it from Jack Sparrow. "Can I….." "What are we going to do now?" asks Mulan. "Guys! Let Cloud talk." says Astrid, all turn to her. "Oh it worked." says Tifa. "But…" "I had enough. Can I say something now!" screams Cloud. All look at him. "It is better good or we kill you." growls the Beast. "Thanks, but….Beast look at you. If everything had changed would you not be a prince? So please give me ten minutes, then you might kill me!" grins Cloud.

Goofy stares at the Beast. "He's right. You should not be the Beast. Oh I…." "Goofy please let me talk." pleads Cloud. Goofy nods. "I said to Pete to let the bad guys remember." All nod. "But why?" asks Alladin. "Your worlds might changed, but are still the same. I was hoping your evil guys would help you. I guess they did. Beast! Nery changed you again." Tifa still glares at Cloud. "But our world is changed. Now what? We might….." He puts a finger over her mouth. "No, here read!" he hands Tifa a note. After reading it says she softly. "Oh gosh!"

Now asks Sora. "What does it say?" Cloud answers. "This is from Sephiroth. He gave it to Astrid and she to me. He said he would make sure that nothing would change. He would destroy Niebelheim again, so that nothing in our world would change" "He did WHAT?" shocked stares Leon at Cloud."He made sure that we" Cloud points at his friends "meet! And that our lives will be the same! Here!" Cloud opens his shirt. "Your scars, they still there." whispers Marlene."Yes nothing has changed in our world. If my "bad" guy would do this, the other might too. I noticed Sephiroth was talking to them." Genie giggles. "Against seven good "evil" guys could even Pete not win!" "Exactly!" says now Mushu.

"But you're still a jerk! Not telling us!" says Barrett. "I could not. If Pete had any idea what I had in mind he might cheated. Sorry!" mumbles Cloud. "I think all is said and done! The king is back and Sora brings all of us back home!" "Merlin? Can I ask you something?" Merlin looks at Astrid. "Sure what?" "Can you come and visit me sometimes. And tell me what happened to all of you?"Merlin sights. "If we remember after this, I will. Otherwise…." Astrid nods. "I understand!"

"Where did you found her? She was gone since yesterday!" asks the woman the man at her door. "In a park. She was alone. It took me a while to find your address, I'm sorry! But we are here now!" says the young man. Then he bents down to the little girl. "Take care. You still have everything. Also the photo?" She nods. The man turns and walks away from the house. "Nice man, but that hair! Here a lot of young people look like that. But I never have seen eyes of that color in my life." says the woman and closes the door. "Sora, now let's takes us back home." says a voice. "Sure Cloud! And then I go too!"


End file.
